A Ginger Romeo x Tsundere Juliet
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: Male Honoka, HonoMaki, AU. That's it Why must summaries be too limited. I wanted to put spoilers. A bit harem-ish, yet not. Am usually better at this stuff. "Honoka faced the crowd of soldiers. "I enjoyed the game gentleman, but I must bid thee farewell. Arrivederci!" He grinned and fell off the window. "Well wasn't that fun?" He received a red cheek in return. "Never again."
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Are you my Juliet?"**_

" _ **If only you'd be my Romeo."**_

 _The flames engulfed the small country cottage as a crimson-haired female remained locked in the Captain of the Royal Guard's embrace, screaming at the soldiers to stop this cruel act. Her lover, she prayed, must've escaped before the flames worsened, right? She hoped so. She wished he would not be burned to a crisp, baked like his famous breads and cakes._

 _Tears of joy and relief flowed down her face as she saw auburn locks emerge from the falling house. But as soon as those tears of happiness came, they turned into tears of fright, horror and dread as he was immediately apprehended and made to kneel before the girl's father. The King of Canzone, the place of song._

 _She saw the monarch's gaze burn with rage hotter than the physical fire just beside them. He stared at the lean body, feeling his anger boil even more at this lad who had almost violated a valuable asset to his success. He didn't really care about the girl herself, he cared about the benefits he gained from her. He merely needed her as his little 'support'. He could marry her off to some rich tycoon for all he cared, someday, but this boy was getting in the way of such plans._

 _Love. Ha! A petty, irrelevant thing. His own brother fell ill to its charms and see what it got him. It brought him six feet below the ground._

 _The Ruler kicked the baker in the chest, nice and firm. The brunette offered him a frightful glare in return. He struck the boy again, hoping to lighten his rage, yet it only seemed to heighten his negativity even further._

" _YOU RAT! I should throw you in the dungeon! Maybe send you to some jungle to die! How dare you touch what's_ _ **mine**_ _!" He carried on with the assault, halting only to let the boy catch his breath, catch a glimmer of hope before he was destroyed._

" _Please, stop!" The weakening princess cried._

" _Oh?" Her father turned his attention to the crying lass before returning to the fairly battered teen. "You hear that? She cries for you! She never did that for any of the suitors I set up for her before… So why does she… for some lowly mutt." He spat at the infamous thorn in his side. "What have you done to her? You've bewitched her!" He delivered a resounding slap across the handsome face. "Should I send you to an island? Maybe you could die alone? That would make me soooo happy!"_

" _Stop! Please stop this! Don't hurt him! Don't take him away from me! Please father, don't… don't!"_

" _Maki!" Although he had been beaten black and blue, the strength and ferocity in the young man's voice shook the earth on which the King stood. The lovers gazed at each other, Romance blooming through those stares._

 _The adult looked on the exchange in silence. Maki actually felt a strong fear from noticing it. It never meant peace if it was silence from the harsh ruler. That man's greed knew no bounds. And all this desperate struggling was getting to him. He finally broke the peace, addressing his 'daughter'. She felt a chill run down her spine. Something was definitely going to happen._

" _I beg of you, my king." Her voice turned small. "Don't take him away from me."_

" _Hmmm?" His attention focused on her, "Don't worry." He laughed, it sounded like death itself. "Don't worry~" He sang. "I won't be the one taking him from you." Her father's steel-cold voice resounded._

" _Huh?"_

" _The gods will. I will only be the one sending him there. To a place he can be happy. Happy and alive. Alive yet…_ _ **dead**_ _." He spoke the last word with so much hate, you could have seen it float in the air. "Say Goodbye, Maki." It sounded like a command that she was supposed to obey. As her father raised his sword up over his head, men held the boy's head down, revealing his pale neck, marred with a few burns._

 _The fact that the boy neither cried nor screamed for mercy, urked the King to no end. It was as if the boy refused to admit he was at fault. It even seemed as if he, the mighty king of Canzone was the one in the wrong. He growled at the lad's figure._

" _Romeo is no more of a prince than you are a Juliet."_

" _Honoka!"_

" _If he were, pray you'll meet in the next world."_

" _Farewell…_ _ **Montague."**_

 _ **~0~0~0~0~**_

"Romeo, oi… Kousaka Romeo. Where the heck are you at?"

"For the last time, Umi, my name is Honoka! Weren't you supposed to be smart or something? Or do you just have some kind of short-term memory loss, Dory?" Honoka popped out of a bunch of leaves and at the sight that greeted him, tried his best to hide his amusement at the face Umi was making, but to no avail.

"I _am,_ for a fact, smart, and for your information, that's what everyone calls you anyway!" Umi huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "And can you get down from there? Why are you even hiding in a tree in the first place?" He reprimanded the other teen, as he did almost every day.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking to catch a glimpse of the lovely flower known as the female." Honoka smirked, continuing his search from up high. "And I think I've caught a glimpse of the lovely daughter of the Minami's.

"O-oi!"

"I know, I know. Calm down. I won't touch her… a lot."

"Honoka!" Umi began to climb after his childhood friend as the latter climbed even higher up the old oak tree in the center of the village. It was their secret base after all. The place they always played at from their days in elementary and training school.

"I'm just joking. Don't you worry your handsome little face one bit, Sonoda-sama. Sir Horatio would take back your knighthood if he saw you like that." Honoka poked at the wrinkles between the bluenette's forehead, continuing to laugh at his compadre's expense.

"And you should try harder to gain your knighthood! If only they knew how talented you were with a sword, moreso than I am-"

"Umi, I am but a humble baker. Baking is my life, the bakery keeps food on my table and water in my tub, clothes to drape over this _frail_ form and lights to keep away the ghouls and any and all creatures of darkness." Honoka stated dramatically as he jumped down from the high branch he was on, landing with such grace as if were just stepping down from a short stool, of course, winking at the ladies who passed by at the same time as they blushed and gushed, and giggled.

"And yet you still wonder as to why people call you Romeo." Umi sighed, running a hand through silky locks. "If they knew of our secret-"

"Shhh… we promised to never speak of that till my next birthday." Honoka's back was turned to Umi, but the prodigious knight knew that his friend was anxious of his coming of age and the revealing of their well-kept secret. He tried to approach the strong figure, placing a hand on his shoulder for moral support.

"Don't worry. You've been living like this for sixteen years already. And I've been sent to protect you, I live for you. When the time comes, your seventeenth birthday, everyone will know. Even that horrid King of Canzone." Umi squeezed the well-toned shoulder of the baker. "I swear I will keep you from harm."

Honoka's laugh was the most beautiful song you could've heard, well maybe second only to the boy's actual voice… and maybe Kotori's, but… it was a tone with so much charisma and it was utterly contagious that Umi found himself laughing along. Something he had not been able to do in a while. If not for his master, he would never have laughed or even chuckled in his life.

"Thank you, friend. I will be on my way and so should you. The bakery needs tending to and I know you don't have as loose a schedule as you portray it to be. Knights' jobs aren't so easy, you know." Honoka gave Umi a slap to the shoulder as he stuck his hands in his pockets. The male waved goodbye to his friend, not once looking back to the soldier.

"Hah… you are most welcome." With a sigh and scratch to the head, the Knight left to attend to his duties for the day.

 _ **~0~0~0~0~**_

The auburn-haired baker took a leisurely calming stroll through the familiar town of Adagio, in the kingdom of Suono, kingdom of Sound. The kingdom he was born in. Due to problems in the past, such as the former kind King and Queen of Suono dying, the cause hidden from almost everyone, and their heir missing, the prime minister, The Grand Duke, Minami-sama, and Sir Horatio, Captain of the Royal Guard had been assigned to provide guidance and protection for the Kingdom.

The neighboring Kingdom, Canzone, was ruled by the Capulet lineage, but the once warm and friendly country turned hostile as they tried to overthrow and subject Suono to their rule, led by a new King, King Cattivo, who was rumored to have killed his own half-brother for the throne, the Kind man from the Nishikino branch of the Capulet family. He took the man's wife and daughter and claimed them as his own, even though he thoroughly abused his queen because she refused his advances.

Honoka shook his head in disgust. That man was as fit to be King as an elephant was fit to be a mouse. He raised the taxes in Canzone and the money that didn't go into his pocket, which was around five to a mere ten percent, went to deadly weapons, illegal magic research, and military reinforcement. The baker hadn't noticed how hard he was gritting his pearly whites till he felt pain. He couldn't help it. Just the thought of all the imprisoned citizens of Canzone made him want to cry blood.

"Romeo!" A playful tap on his shoulder roused him out of his complex thoughts about repulsive political matters and brought him back to reality, a gesture he was most grateful for.

"Yes?" Standing before him was Eli Ayase, the only female Knight who had made it into the Royal Guard despite all the rigorous training. She said she owed a great debt to the former King and Queen and wanted to repay it by protecting them, but it seemed impossible now, with how they had passed on and all. Instead, she requested to be assigned to protect the baker, something that other Royal Guards found utterly ridiculous. Why would a _Royal Guard_ , an extremely talented one at that, ask to protect the town's _baker_?

"How are you doing Honoka?" She asked the sixteen-year old cook, as she joined in on his stroll towards his bakery. It was obcious she cared a great deal for him. She was extra protective too. When the blonde had time, she'd take Honoka out to eat or spend her days off right at the ginger's side. Sometimes, Honoka found that he didn't quite understand her actions himself, but being the sweet gentleman he was, discarded unneeded thoughts.

"I am doing just fine, Madam Eli. If I may be so bold as to question a Knight, why are you here… with me… again?" Honoka flashed another one of his flirty smiles towards the Guard who was unfazed.

"You know why I am here. I would spend every second of my life by your side if I had to." Was the reply that the blonde always gave without fail. Her eyes shining with sheer sincerity and determination.

"And I told you already that it's alright even if you didn't. You need not dedicate your life to someone so lowly as myself. Meister Ayase would be displeased by your great disservice to the country." Honoka spoke in a formal manner for once, something he seldom did. The conversation was going in a bad direction, and both could feel the shift.

"My father would be proud of the path I've chosen, and that is to keep you from harm's way." The other responded with a religious fervor that matched the intensity of the ginger's stare.

"I already have Umi for that. I don't need two of you Knights. In fact, I could well defend myself from danger." Honoka spoke in a factual tone, and Eli knew that the man's words were nothing short of the truth and nothing came to mind that could oppose the solid statement. His mood was starting to sour and he disagreed with that side to himself, the side that could easily get hurt and hurt.

"I know that, and yet I still worry, just as Sir Sonoda does. That is the reason-" Without letting the girl finish, Honoka spun on his heel to walk away from the annoyance. Eli's presence in itself wasn't annoying, but the way both she and Umi would dote on him unnerved Honoka to no end.

"Wait! Don't just leave, hey we were-" It wasn't as though he hated her company, it was more that he knew that another one of their debates was taking place. It didn't worry him if it was concerning him himself since they'd forgive on another eventually, but that didn't change the fact that he strongly disliked hurting the older girl. The guilt would always stick around like a pest.

"Eli." For the first time since this morning began, the baker's voice turned hostile and chilly. Threatening. It was so unlike his usual cheery, playful character. But there was one more emotion that coated his next words. "Don't you trust me?"

Of course she did. Of course Ayase Eli trusted her master. More than anything else, actually. More than anyone. Moreso than her seniors and the people who raised and took care of her, even.

But somehow, it was quite the challenge to put those feelings into words.

Honoka, deeply wounded from the lack of response from the blonde, readied himself to sprint away, unable to bear the thought of his blonde friend seeing him break into tears. As he began turning to the opposite direction, arms around his midsection kept him firmly planted in his spot and encased in a warm embrace.

"I do." The breath next to his ear was ticklish, and the words poked at his heart strings. "But, I still worry despite my deep belief in you." The golden-haired knight sighed as she felt the boy turn to return the embrace. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She tightened her hold, forgetting for once that they were in the middle of town, well into the morning.

"I understand. I just wished you could let me go a bit. Or at least loosen the leash you and Umi have tied around me." Not a single sound escaped their mouths during the next few moments, as they continued in that very suggestive situation that could have meant anything with how close they were. Eli secretly admitted it felt wonderful. Locked in this person's embrace, she felt safest here.

Honoka began to laugh awkwardly as he cleared his suddenly hoarse throat, seeing as too many people had begun staring. None of those gazes welcome.

"Ehem. Anyway, if both of you wish to not tarnish your reputations, I suggest you… ehem... disentangle yourselves from one another.

"Umi!" They both released the other and jumped a safe distance from each other as they hid their embarrassed faces from the blue-haired knight.

"And here I thought we had rounds to do together Eli." Umi ran a hand through his locks. The day had just started and he was already exhausted.

"Ah… Yeah! That's right. Well then, excuse me… Kousaka-san." Eli, along with Umi bowed to their secret master, running off to god knows where for their tasks for the day.

"Yeah, take care." Honoka waved and stretched his arms above his head, ready to open up shop for the day. At least his baked goods would always make him happy, and at least they trusted him with their deliciously crisp lives.

"Fight dayo!"

 _ **~0~0~0~0~**_

"One baguette, maybe a dozen baker's choice doughnuts, and some of your freshly made lemon jam." A female customer told the man behind the counter as he gave a curt nod and went to gather the order.

"Oi, boss… here's the request."

Honoka smiled at his helper. He was quite mature in years, with a large build, most thought he was some bouncer or soldier, but he surprisingly loved sweets and pastries. This job was a perfect fit for him and Honoka laughed as only he knew of this secret side of his partner.

"Here you go Benvolio. Make sure you hand the pretty lady a flower for service." The brunette winked at the lady on the opposite side of the counter as heat rose to her face. Benvolio smirked, accepting the customly made basket of goods.

"Flirt."

"Sweets-lover."

Honoka couldn't contain his laughter as the older man tried to hit him with a piece of French bread but missed significantly.

"You are much too naïve. As if a piece of bread coupled with your slow movements could have an effect on me." Before the angered Benvolio could deal a second swing, the daughter of the duke entered.

"Oh! Miss Minami!" Honoka greeted with a grin. "Here for another creampuff? Oh! I just remembered, we had them made in a form you'd be most pleased with. Just a moment." The baker went further into his spacious kitchen to retrieve the mentioned sweet as Minami Kotori all but giggled. She had not spoken a word, and yet her childhood friend knew her so well. But he seemed to always forgot one thing.

"Honoka! I've told you a dozen times-"

"Here, Kotori!" Her unspoken demand had already been granted in the form of being addressed by her given name, and a delightful present that was an alpaca-shaped creampuff was handed to her. "Free of charge. Customer service." The male blushed as he was rewarded with a kiss to the cheek.

"Just make sure your 'Customer Services' don't put you out of business, my sweet baker." Kotori liked how Honoka was the only person who would treat her as normal. Not like how others would. People who were afraid of her social status and standing.

"Out of business?" Honoka gloated, raising a challenging brow. "As if." His chest puffed out in pride, he took her other orders and served the other customers too with brilliant hospitality.

 _ **~0~0~0~0~**_

"So are you done for the day?" Kotori was seated in one of the shop's comfortable chairs, placed for customers who wanted to drink tea and chat in the homely atmosphere the bakery presented.

The sun looked like it was just about to set, and Honoka was shocked as she finally noticed how long the ash-gray brunette had waited for him.

"So you actually have some business with me?" Honoka sighed, ashamed that he had left his friend waiting too long. She usually didn't stay in the bakery this long if it wasn't for something important. "I'll go get changed quickly madam, don't fret." He flashed his business smile and ran to the changing room to get dressed.

Stepping out in casual wear, he offered his arm for the lady to take, being the gentleman he was, and after ensuring his place was well locked up and secure, they took a stroll to any place their feet would take them.

 _ **~0~0~0~0~**_

The peaceful atmosphere between the two best friends was one of the reasons Honoka loved spending time with her. Kotori was a very beautiful young lady, and the boy couldn't help but appreciate her during times like this. Times when they would just silently understand each other, no words needed. In turn, Kotori also appreciated the kind and accepting, and very romantic and loving nature of the auburn-haired Knight in training.

Their walks usually happened when something was troubling either teen, and Honoka would usually be the comforter, at times taking sweets along for a late-afternoon picnic or from time-to-time, a secret midnight snack-slash-rendezvous.

Of course the two were strictly best friends. Of course.

Reaching the river, Honoka spoke up as they had been quiet for quite a while already, the purpling skies telling them that they had actually been walking for a fair amount of time. "Is this about Umi again?" He winced as he received a blow to the arm. Women were quite strong nowadays.

"No. It's a proper business proposal this time. Not that I would not like to get to that, but…" Pink dusted her pale cheeks.

"Ahaha… I understand. So what job?"

Kotori led Honoka beside the riverbank where they usually played (even at their age neither believed they were too old for games), and took seat. She remained silent and Honoka felt the pangs of worry tug at his heart. "Ko-"

"I don't want you hurt." She whispered.

"What was that?" Honoka didn't quite catch that statement. Prying never sat well with the sword wielder, not that he always took one along, but he actually was quite the fighter. He was even skilled with a bow. "Kotori, is everything alri-"

"Actually, I have a friend." The male frowned, getting cut off twice wasn't exactly his idea of fun, but He _did_ want to hear what his precious counterpart had to say. "She… she doesn't get along well with her family and I was wondering… well… if you could…"

Kotori trailed off once more, mumbling words and letting out random phrases, making Honoka picture out some broken record. "Could you just tell me what's going on?" No response came. "Kotori?" He attempted to put a hand on the noble's shoulder.

"Gah! This is bad… I can't put you through this!" The sudden yell made Honoka jump in surprise. He felt his heart pumping so strongly, it sould have well leapt out of his tight chest. The female placed her hands on her head: she seemed to be deeply troubled. She knew the other teen would accept, even if it meant facing ghosts of the past that would surely be there to haunt him for much, much longer. She needed to consider all the results, all the effects it would have, pleasant or horrid. She didn't want to put him through any of it, knowing a fraction of his past. "Never mind I'll just ask someone else-"

"What is it?! What do you need?" Honoka could no longer take this tenseness, this anxiety to know what was running in Kotori's mind, the suspense was killing him. Not only that, all those close to him were making him feel as though if he were untrustworthy. Like their problems were something he could never hope to help with, let alone fix, and yet they all meddled in his affairs!

"Honoka…?"

"Please…" The warm hand embracing hers made the tears that were threatening to spill, stop their insistent pushing. "Trust me with this. Let me help you." Honoka truly was a smooth talker. His expressive eyes telling you all you needed to know and understand. He was a very open person, keeping no secrets. Ok not exactly, but… you just couldn't bear to fail a person such as him.

"Maki needs help, you see." Kotori finally told her friend, not noticing the close proximity between their faces. Honoka, however, did and did his best to pull away, and hoping he hadn't been too obvious.

"Ok… ehem-so some girl needs time away from her family. I'm guessing you want me to help her escape?" Honoka spilled Kotori's plan for her. He knew if he let her lay it out in full, they'd reach the dawn of the following day just discussing a simple matter like how to tie a rope to a tree. Don't ask, Honoka would say. It happened.

"Yes… it's just…"

"Just?

"You might have some trouble and it's more dangerous than the usual." Kotori looked at Honoka's baby blue orbs filled with excitement and thirst for adventure. She didn't want to put out that spark, but… "Also you need to know this. I don't want you surprised, or caught off guard to the point of having little mishaps, okay? You have to be safe coming back. God knows Eli would have my head."

"Oh come on, what could happen? No accident will just 'happen'. And why would I be shocked? Is your friend an extremely noble person?" Honoka laughed and Kotori wished she could too. It just wasn't the right situation for it. She knew Honoka remembered most of his past, despite it happening when he was at such a young age. It meant Trauma to be reminded of this. It meant a bad kind of shock.

Kotori took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst. "The truth is…" The eager anticipation seen through Honoka's body language was evident as he waited for a new adventure. "She's the princess of Canzone. Nishikino Maki, from the Capulet branch."

Honoka's sparkling eyes dulled as his jaw hung slack. The fire in him doused with a bucket of water. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Kotori found she hated awkward silences like this. They felt nothing like the tranquil moments she spent with Honoka, those without words. She felt the dire need for her friend to say something, anything to ease the fear that was beginning to grow in the young maiden's heart.

"Are you still… up for it? I mean- you don't have to force yourself or anything, okay?!" Kotori was beginning to think it was a bad idea to present this task to Honoka and panicked. The smile sent her way, vanquished those fears.

"If you trust me enough to ask this of me, how could I ever refuse?"

"You know if you keep that up, I might just fall for you." Kotori giggled, feeling relief flood her entire being.

"I'd rather you not. Please don't. I'm too young to be in heaven."

"I didn't know there was an age qualification for death."

"Well now you do." The jabs and jokes lightened the atmosphere of the lovely chilly evening.

 _ **~0~0~0~0~**_

A few wrestling matches later, Honoka decided to take heed to the warnings of the swift dropping of the temperature and proposed to take the girl home, despite her refusal, and against his better judgment. Why? Because a certain female Knight would be searching for him.

"Let's get you home before Eli finds me and drags _me_ home."

"Alright." The Ash-brunette gave in, not wanting to further impose on her friend's kindness. "Kyaa!"

"And up you go!" Kotori swore her the whole town- no kingdom could hear her thumping heart. Honoka had carried her, bridal style, as he laughed at her shaking form. "Hold on tight! The Honoka express is bound for the Minami Residence! Fight dayo!" And with the speed of light, he sprinted towards the aforementioned location, taking small detours where they could see the beautiful stars, and probably take shortcuts.

"Idiot." She sighed, feeling light as a feather as she was carried safely home. She knew she was safe. With this person, who wouldn't be?

"Why are you two with me?! I wanted to go alone!"

"And we said you can't." Umi replied flatly, swatting a branch away from his path and pointedly ignoring his auburn-haired master as they continued their trek through the deep forests.

"What the heck? And here I was thinking that I was the master."

"You went against our ground rules. Think about it as getting grounded." Eli told Honoka, recalling last night's events after the latter came home.

 _ **~0~0~0~0~**_

" _To any power or celestial being out there, I pray that my guards are asleep. Thanks." Honoka clasped his hands together in front of his humble abode._

" _I hope they answer your pleas, yeah?"_

" _Crap." Turning to address the owner of the smooth voice, Honoka chuckled fearfully. "Hi… I'm sorry, Eli." He gave up on forming an excuse, seeing how tired the knight seemed to be. "Sometimes I wish you'd sleep without me. I know how tired you actually are." In futile attempts to turn away the wrath of his guardian, Honoka smiled the smile he knew she was weak against._

" _You know we can't do that. And yet you still are so selfish." Umi's voice joined in the conversation as he leaned on one of the posts by the stairs. Honoka glared at the male._

" _Kotori had a request for me." He explained. The blonde felt a sudden rush, as she panicked, her eyes widening in shock and slight anger._

" _Honoka! We agreed on no more jobs like that!" Eli shook the boy by the shoulders. "You promised!" Kotori's jobs always had a hint of danger laced in. Eli didn't like the sound of an endangered Honoka. Sometimes, she even disapproved of their meetings because they seemed to always lead to these little missions Honoka loved._

 _The two knew of their friend's joy in taking part of an adventure and helping others, but if it was at the risk of his own soul, they would go so far as to ban the baker from meeting up with the Duke's daughter._

" _Then what am I to do?!" He felt ticked off, raising his voice as he unintentionally banged a fist in the middle of their shared dining table. "Be a baker my entire life? You both agree that I have my fair share of skills. I can protect my own being." Honoka found himself questioning his friend's trust in him again._

" _I need action every now and then! And it's a simple task! I just need to grab some girl and take her away from her house for a while."_

" _You're kidnapping a girl from her home?!" Eli looked as she if she would faint any moment at the revealing of the actual thing._

" _Correction, it's no home. It is simply a shelter. That's why she needs to get away from it. And I am not 'kidnapping' her, I am helping her out." Honoka frowned at the thought. What a sad life that child led._

" _So? Who is this person?" Umi seemed to grasp the situation and with how he said it, his services were available for Honoka's use._

" _It's the princess of Canzone." He admitted. The pair saw the seriousness and conviction burning in their charge's eyes, yet they still feared for worse. The fact that another kingdom was involved, even so because it was Canzone, especially because it involved Royal blood, it could already be labeled as worse enough._

" _No."_

" _Ugh!" Honoka prepared to march off and lock himself in his quarters till daybreak. He didn't care about their opinions anymore. He'd go anyway, he thought. With a mindset to sneak out, he guessed he would have to rest up to have the strength he needed for the journey. His was about to slam his door shut, but their statement stopped him in his tracks._

" _Not unless you take us with you." They smiled. They knew he would have to agree. They'd stalk him even if he didn't. They were confident he'd say yes._

" _No."_

 _Well, whatever. It didn't change the fact that they'd be on a journey tomorrow. They were accompanying him, no buts allowed._

 _ **~0~0~0~0~**_

"Eeeellliiiii!" Honoka whined. "Just why couldn't we have taken Berto?"

Honoka had woken before the crack of dawn to pick up the map and instructions from the Minami's, but the formerly sleeping knights had awoken at the sound of running footsteps outside. He hoped that if Eli did come along, she would have at least brought Berto.

Bertomoligio was Eli's pet dragon. She used him for hunts and travels and such.

"We're trying to secretly take that princess out, right? What good would it be if we attracted soldiers and patrollers and scout's attention? We'd be dead before we got to her. And there goes your plan to save a soul."

"At least I tried." Honoka sighed, draggin along his tired feet. He hadn't slept much last night, plus he was slightly out of shape, always being confined at home by the two guardians. Spotting a flowing creek, his spirits were lifted and he took a dash for it, discarding his sandals to the side as he cooled the bruised skin in the flowing water.

"Child." Umi retorted.

"That, I am." Honoka laughed as he splashed along everywhere. "How 'bout we take a rest? I brought bread!"

The three planned their approach during that break. They were about five kilometers from the kingdom walls and the guards could well likely spot them from a kilometer's distance. They needed to get in, but that was impossible if they couldn't even go near the barricades.

"So Kotori's map tells of a moat encircling the walls and a drawbridge by the south entrance. The North has a brick walkway-bridge and most watchers are stationed by these two entrances." Umi drew out the first plans on the dirt with a stick.

"A fourth of a kilometer east from the walls, there is a well. It's a dried up one that is, in truth, a secret passage. If we could make it there, and fortunately we can due to the east being a fairly wooded area, we'll have a sure gate pass in." Honoka explained, the two nodding their agreement. "We execute our approach when we are the least visible. Nightfall."

 _ **~0~0~0~0~**_

Night came speedily as the three, fully charged, ran as silently as they could to the targeted location. They found the well quite easily, their eyes having already adjusted to the darkness. They could see the lights from torches and could hear a few voices from the walls.

"I think there is some kind of celebration?" Eli asked.

"That's a good opportunity for us. Let's move while we are yet to be noticed." Honoka told his companions as they jumped into the well, lighting a torch as they were well into the passage.

"I wonder why they are so… loud. I thought this place was unhappy… for the citizens." Honoka stated his opinion of the country.

"Aren't those just the rich ones? Maybe they decided to celebrate how foolishly rich they are?" Eli responded with disinterest. "We should be near enough-"

"Who goes there!" A voice bellowed. "See I told you there was a chance someone would sneak in through here!"

"Shut up Matthias. Who's there?" A pair of city lookouts approached the corner where the trio had stuck their backs to.

"They seem like an easy win." Honoka told his partners in crime.

"I agree." Umi whispered back, smiling as if he read his master's thoughts. Nodding to Eli, they began the count.

"3,2…1"

 _ **~0~0~0~0~**_

"So… where should we place their unconscious bodies?"

"Wait, we may be able to use their uniforms."

"Good idea, Honoka." Umi began disrobing the pair, Eli scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"You two go do that. Who knows where those have been." She turned around to allow the males some privacy as they changed into their 'disguise'.

"Infiltration has no room for hygiene." The boys laughed as they shared a high-five. "Though we do admit it's quite gross."

"See?"

The disguises worked surprisingly well, well supposing most of the guards were pretty much intoxicated and incapacitated. It was a simple sneaking in for the spies.

"This place is prone to conquest if they keep this up." Umi sighed in discontent and disappointment. "And here I was afraid of their defenses."

"I don't think we should underestimate them." Honoka spoke under his breath, only for the knights to hear as he nodded a greeting to a passerby as they were able to approach the center, the castle.

"How do we get in now?" Umi asked Eli, the one who held the map at the moment.

"There is a small manhole nearby that is connected to the aqueducts of the castle baths." She stated as the two understood immediately what she meant, and took off the stinky armor and were left in normal clothing. "We'll go through there."

Crawling their way in, the three emerged in the dead center of a large bath. Wet and soaked to their boots, they headed off to any spare room in search of fitting garments that would also help in hiding them in the royal palace.

"Are we good on time?" Honoka asked Umi who pulled out a silver pocket watch and saw that it was about two in the morning as they followed the map in search of the princess' quarters.

The three had realized that the place was even larger than the drawn out map had suggested, and working their way through was quite confusing. Along with the additional knock-out here and there, the three made sure that they weren't noticeable in the slightest. The background of the partying only supported their cause.

When they reached what seemed to be the corridor that lead up to all the royal housing and bedrooms, Eli had almost stepped in to a hallway when she felt restriction of movement.

"Hey, isn't it this one he-" A hand covered Eli's mouth unexpectedly, she would've fought back and nearly screamed had Honoka's voice not soothed her, informing her that it was only he who had held her.

"Shhh… Look." He pointed at the room Eli mentioned. Two maids were knocking at the door. They seemed desperate.

"Maki-ojousama, your father calls for you to join in the party!" The silver-haired one spoke meekly.

"I refuse to be his plaything. He'll just make me an entertainment for his guests and for those stuuuppiiid suitors." A voice responded from behind closed doors.

"Maki-sama!"

" **Leave**." The weight of the word was so heavy because she meant it.

"Yes."

Honoka felt a pain in his chest. That one spoken word held anger and bitterness, but also loneliness and hurt. He felt the sudden urge to protect whoever it was behind those wooden separators. To embrace the crying soul. If only he could he-

"Honoka? Let's go!" Umi tugged at his shirt as they approached the room, making sure to look out for patrolling officers. Honoka briskly tapped on the door, hearing sniffles from the inside. He felt his own soul fall to pieces as the speed of his knocks increased significantly.

"GO away! I told you I don't want to!"

"Ummm, no. That's not it. Ummm…. Ahh… how should I say this." The blue-eyed gentleman was at a loss for words for the first time and he didn't know how to deal with that. "Actually-"

"So you must be another suitor my father sent." The voice was coated with venom, and Honoka winced at how painful it was. "You should already know I'm not interested. I will never be interested."

"Really now?" Honoka smelled a challenge, and grinned. He loved it. "We're going in." He instructed to his co-conspirators as they helped him pick the lock. As soon as the door clicked and swung open, a pillow met Honoka's dashing smile.

"Are you some kind of pervert? I _said_ I'm not interested!" Honoka took the object that was in the way of his line of vision. Before he could lash out a reply, gorgeous lilac greeted him with the most vivid rosy red he'd seen in a lifetime.

"Hello." Was all that fell from his lips as the one opposite from him, pillow clutched tightly in front of her form stared at the being in front of her.

"Hello." He was in no means, bad looking. He was rather charming. Maki thought, but immediately shook her head to rid them of those thoughts. Any suitor, no matter how handsome, as long as it was from her father, would be a horrible man. "Please leave. You are not supposed to be here." She told him. She didn't want to deal with any men at the moment.

"No wait! The truth is-"

"You there! What are you doing with the princess… wait why are you even he- Intruders!" The loud interruption prompted them to turn to the sound of the voice. A Royal Guard, Honoka assumed, had spotted them. Well, the door _was_ wide open.

"Umi, Eli." That's when the princess noticed that there were actually other people there, besides her handsome intruder.

"Who are you people-"

"Do you trust us?" Honoka suddenly asked, her hand offered to be taken by the beautiful woman in front of him. Maki looked behind the boy, his two companions fighting off the most elite forces, hand-picked by the king and top generals themselves, with such ease that she was beginning to really question these people's identities.

"Honestly, no." She spoke earnestly, locking Violet with blue.

"Good. I don't either," She looked at the male incredulously. How could he say such a statement? How was she supposed to feel assured? "- but… we were sent by Minami Kotori-sama to help you."

"Kotori did?" She felt joy and sincere gratitude well up at the mention of her friend's name. Maybe she could place herself in the hands of these strangers, if they, indeed, were sent by her dear friend.

"You can thank her later, but for now- woah!" The ginger dodged the stray spear that had hit the large glass window behind them, creating the perfect escape route for the culprits. "That was close, right princess?" He had subconsciously pulled her close in an act of defense, but she seemed to find it repulsive. "Oh, forgive my rudeness." The male, noticing this, apologized.

"I-it's fine."

"Honoka! We need to leave, so if you could just!" Umi was starting to back away from the door as he approached their window of opportunity… literal window of opportunity, Eli following suit. It wasn't as though they find it hard, but they were beginning to attract too much attention and they wanted to escape unidentified, after all.

"Got it." He turned once more to the still processing noble. "Well then, excuse me and forgive my rudeness once more but…" She, at first, couldn't comprehend the meaning behind those words till she felt him hoist her up, gently into his arms as Eli dug around under the bed in search of something.

"Found it!" She held up a small bag with the princess' escape belongings. Kotori had told them about it. That she had instructed the Nishikino heir to prepare for escape any time.

"Let's go!" Umi jumped out first, followed by Eli, the sounds of sirens ringing throughout the kingdom, replacing the previous noises of merrymaking.

"Shall we? Wait, do you trust me?" Honoka teased, dodging another arrow. It baffled the girl in her arms that this weird man still found the time to be pulling jokes. Honoka had turned to the unwelcome guests. "Tsk, it's not good shooting at your own princess." He scolded, as he mumbled a few incoherent phrases. "So princess… your verdict?" He chuckled at the frustrated expression she wore. He knew what she wanted now.

"I do for now… so just-!"

"I understand." Honoka faced the crowd of soldiers. "I enjoyed the game gentleman, but I must bid thee farewell. _Arrivederci_!" He grinned and fell off the window "I understand." Honoka faced the crowd of soldiers. "I enjoyed the game gentleman, but I must bid thee farewell. _Arrivederci_!" He grinned and fell off the window sill, his back facing the ground, with the princess cradled tightly in his hold, the screams erupting from the lovely lady not fazing him in the slightest.

Landing perfectly on his feet, he shot a lazy grin to the one wrapped in his arms. "Now wasn't that fun." He received a red cheek in return and an angry red-head walking away from him and opting to walk beside his blonde protector.

"Never again."

Landing perfectly on his feet, he shot a lazy grin to the one wrapped in his arms. "Now wasn't that fun." He received a red cheek in return and an angry red-head walking away from him and opting to walk beside his blonde protector.

"Never again."

"I take that as a solid yes." He shared a fist bump with his usually stoic faced friend. They watched that two ladies hit it off naturally as they spoke of their common dislikes, particularly, Honoka's care-free and, truthfully, aloof personality. The man in question found a large Cheshire cat-like grin plastered onto his face as he focused on the maiden in her night gown, the one who he might just have the pleasure of knowing these next few days.

Stretching his arms and raising his fist in the air, he felt the muscles relax after all that running. He knew that he was looking forward to this new chapter of his story. Looking up to the mix of orange and sky blue tints, just like the rising sun, a new day, a new option, a path was opening up to him. "Fight dayo." He encouraged himself.

"This is gonna be a blast!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll be perfectly honest. Despite the two week sembreak, I have been too busy the first week. I've been at school… during sembreak! Like the heck, helping out with a program thingy… Anyways… I'll probly edit this after reading it after it's posted, but I need lunch… I'm dying. Anyways… As per custom, Reviews!**

 **Honomaki22-san and Misaka22-san: I understand the awkward male H going fight-o dayo!, but it's fun so meh… and here's the next!**

 **Weebvirus-san and ganbaruby-san: Thank you so much!**

 **FieryKataX310-san and iamrailgun.20-san and Cocoa-sensei: Here's the long-awaited chapter 2!**

 **lineonthecanvas: Ohmygash dude… thanks for reading this one too… please enjoy.**

 **And to everyone else, Enjoy this chapter two of the long ll fic title! Yeah! OH and sorry if it felt awkward, horrible and rushed. Got a bad block.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

Honoka continued to stare at his sleepwear-clad captive. Well, _'Captive'_ , not exactly being the right word to describe the fuming bundle of scarlet seated across from him. This exquisite flower, never having been touched by men's filthy hands, was a-no **THE** pearl of the deep blue. Honoka's deep blue, to be more specific.

"Stop staring, it's gross." The red-head accused, putting her heart and soul into really meaning what she said.

"For a princess, you sure speak far more plainly than one would expect." The ginger replied coyly. "It would be rather dull if I were unable to rouse ' _any_ ' reaction from you." He revealed his intentions with the maiden.

"So you simply plan to annoy the heck out of me and tease me to no end." She spoke it as an inevitable statement and not at all a question.

"Yes, it is _exactly_ as you have said." He held in his laughter as his companion's face contorted into a hilariously indescribable mix of anger, frustration and strangely enough, poorly concealed amusement? Did she feel a challenge stirring up just as Honoka did? He began to wonder. He'd never know unless she'd voice out her thoughts, something quite unlikely from this seemingly stoic girl.

Silence ensued between the two as they sat stock-till in the quiet forest, carrying on with their previous activities of staring and being stared at.

"You know, you could at _least_ untie me." Maki gestured to her currently bound appendages.

"My humblest apologies, but… no can do, your majesty. I don't trust those hands that have tried to strangle me awake- or asleep." Honoka's mumbling of his newfound confusion and utter idiocy as of the moment, left her of Royal blood to simply roll her eyes, not at all regretting her actions earlier that day.

In Maki's defense, it was more of a defensive mechanism that she had almost sent the boy to the other side. It was an automatic response, she'd say. I mean, who would have expected to wake up wrapped in the protective arms of a complete stranger? Maki certainly hadn't. She was caught off guard, shaken by the sudden close proximity that she hadn't taken the time to process who exactly it was who held her.

Thus, upon realizing that the momentary pleasantness of the hold was brought to her by the unknown, her reaction was to "protect herself".

When you grow up in an environment like Canzone's, rebels are not too difficult to come by. The Kingdom had a fair amount of them and palace attacks were not uncommon. Kidnaps and ransoms were as political affairs. Learning to defend one's being was just as important as studying maths. Citizen and Noble disputes were never out of place in the chaotic government.

Therefore, it was only natural that the Princess of that particular Kingdom would respond to those actions in such a manner, was it not?

Nevertheless, she had to admit, maybe kicking her supposed 'savior' awake and proceeding to strangle him to his end, was a bit overboard.

Maybe it was not only out of protective response, but also embarrassment that she had done it, because then she would've, logically, ceased her actions after identifying the 'attacker'.

Umi and Eli, who had awakened due to the ruckus, were, to no one's surprise, thrown into utter panic and hurriedly pried the equally surprised red-head before Honoka could meet up with Saint Peter.

"Mother- hah, Father… I'm coming to *gasp* join you." The dramatic end of one Kousaka Honoka had earned an Emmy award as Eli knelt beside her fallen master.

"Eli," Honoka spoke to her softly, voice fading and hands gently caressing the (faux) tear-stained cheeks of the Royal Guard. "Make sure Umi eats his vegetables and don't forget to open up the-ugh!" Honoka _winced_ in "pain".

"Don't push yourself, Honoka!" Cradled in the blonde's tender grasp, lay the devastatingly romantic baker, awaiting for the light.

"The key to the bakery… it's hidden under the… rug."

"Isn't that awfully obvious of a location to hide something of great importance?" Umi sighed at his friends' antics, having come down from that quick emotional high brought about by the afternoon's shock.

"Not as obvious as Kotori's picture under your pill-" The energetic reply, along with the Baker himself, was swiftly finished with a chop to the head, delivered by the furiously blushing bluenette Knight.

"NO! Honoka!" Eli cried as the aforementioned lay incapacitated on her lap.

The princess found the interactions somewhat amusing, though it was not exactly the right time and place for gags. Remembering a crucial point, she turned to face Umi. "That's how it is?" Maki mused out loud, having been released when Umi tried to shut his master up.

At first, tilting his head in confusion, then realizing what she meant, He blatantly denied the thought as the heat on his face turned up again. "No that's- well, yes, but, NO-!"

"Uh-huh." Honoka's voice rose up again as Eli giggled.

"How-?" Maki looked at the ginger, baffled. T'was but a second ago and clearly evident that he had been knocked out, so how-

"Honoka is Honoka. He's got odd combat capabilities." Umi stated, answering the incomplete question as Eli simply shrugged when the princess looked to her for any form of confirmation. "And an equally odd physicality." He added as an afterthought after giving Honoka a once-over.

"They aren't odd, they're awesome." The male defended himself, giving a pout.

"They are?" Eli teased.

"Eli!"

"I'd say they're unbelievable." Umi said, admitting to some point that his Childhood companion did have an edge in combat over others.

As the banter continued, and with Honoka's occasional jabs, some physical, of course playful, and Maki's corresponding retaliation in the form of finding anything to keep the man away, even resorting to almost batting him with a piece of wood, the Knight duo decided to tie her up for good measure, and keep the baker and the noble as far apart as they could.

"Wait, why am I bound while he runs loose?" Maki questioned the biased verdict, referring to her counterpart as if he were some wild animal.

"Well, in terms of safety and legality,-"

"What's that supposed to-"

"…you're more of a threat." Umi's hinting that Maki would probably be of more danger to Honoka than the latter was to her. "-plus, he is, regrettably, our master, after all.

"I hardly find this judgment fair." The Princess seemed to have submitted to the inevitable and sat on a rock across from the baker, about two meters apart.

Sooner or later, they found the need to search for water as their stock was running out. And maybe some additional firewood, they needed those as well.

With a "Watch her and make sure you stay safe." Warning from Umi, He and a grumbling Eli left the Royalty-Peasant pair to their own devices.

Resulting in the situation of Honoka simply opting to observe the flowing beauty of the Maiden squirming under the heavy gaze.

The clock of time never stopped ticking as minutes passed by at their own leisurely pace. The two who were left, still in their silent form of interaction, permitted time to flow as the peace was better than their previous engagements.

"O-ouch." Maki finally saw the reddening marks on her wrists, Honoka stood up, a gesture signifying that he had noticed as well.

"You're hurt." He told her, not that she hadn't noticed. "I'm sorry." Seeing his apologetic and concerned gaze sent a flurry of butterflies fluttering about in the heiress stomach. He stepped closer, halting in his tracks each time he felt Maki's discomfort. "I'm not going to bite." He laughed, trying to lighten the weird mood.

"I-I know that." She tried to conceal her flushed cheeks as the gentle hands that held hers felt all too sweet to the touch.

The young lad worked fast, ensuring that he did not add to the pain already present as he removed the cloths that kept the princess immobile. As if for good measure, he placed a lingering kiss on the bruised skin, his eyes showing pain, as if he were the one feeling the hurt she had.

"Such beautiful skin, such things should not be tainted by scars nor bruises. They should be beheld with utmost tenderness and care, People like you who are meant to be set up on pedestals should never feel the pain of this cruel world."

Maki couldn't understand how someone could say such flirtatious lines and yet mean them with sincerity unrivaled.

"Umm…" It was beginning to get quite awkward, all the more as the ginger had yet to notice the effect of his embarrassing gestures. Maki tugged at her hand, as if telling him that she wanted it back, and noticing this, the male- almost hesitantly, let the silky skin slip out of his grasp.

"Ehem." Honoka coughed awkwardly, clearing his suddenly dry throat. "My apologies." He stepped away, rubbing the back of his head, most-likely reflecting as to why he felt compelled to do such.

"It's alright." Maki caressed the places he had touched, they burnt like a fire she was unfamiliar with, that which she could not label.

"I… ummm…" The atmosphere was most unbearable and Honoka had never found himself praying so hard in the entirety of his life for Eli to somewhat magically pop out of the bushes and break the heavy air.

As if the gods- or Eli, had heard the desperate plea, the Knights emerged from the underbrush, wood and jugs of water in hand, as well as a small bad which the ginger assumed was full of fruit and nuts.

"Eli. Thank you." Relief coated the boy's tone. "You too, Umi." The baker's gratitude puzzled his caretakers, as they stared at one another after he had patted them on the shoulders. He'd never thanked them for things like this before. Shrugging it off, they built a new fire as night fell over them like a blanket.

Slumber would not be so easily gained, the quartet having slept all day, the previous night's happenings taking their toll on them and messed up their body clocks, not that it was much trouble for the three trained personnel, but as for the princess, they weren't so sure.

I just noticed this, but…" Eli's voice echoed in the tranquility that was night, calling for the attention of the other three; the fire crackling between them as they partook of forest soup. "We haven't formally introduced ourselves to one another."

Maki raised both brows, not particularly caring whether or not she knew the identities of her rescuers. She had assumed it wasn't necessary and this little band would probably part ways as soon as she met up with, and custody was turned over to Kotori. Bust she supposed formalities would remain formalities and it was a matter of manners.

"Really? We haven't, huh?" Honoka hummed, as if pondering on something. "Forgive us then for our rude behavior, your highness." He bowed in a courteous fashion.

"It's fine really, I don't quite mind. After all, I hadn't considered it either." Maki contemplated, precisely how many times had the ginger apologized to her since their first encounter? 6? Had it been 7?

"Well, shall we make up for lost effort? Umi, would you like to go first?" Honoka motioned for his childhood friend to go first, nudging him to go forth.

"It would be an honor." Umi beamed at the opportunity and faced the foreigner. "Princess, pleased to make your acquaintance." He did a deep bow. "Sir Sonoda Umi, one of Suono's finest-"

"*cough,cough* Ehem… continue."

"-Knights." He sighed, Maki thought he'd retaliate to the rather impolite interruption, but against her expectations, he simply chuckled. "It is true, anyway. Even if Honoka remains in denial." He stepped backed to let the next person introduce themselves, punching Honoka's arm in the process, the man simply laughing in triumph.

"Hello, Princess Maki. As you may already know, I am Ayase Eli. I am the only female Royal Guard of the Kingdom." Eli stepped up to bat, extending her palms out for a handshake. "I know we'll get along just fine."

"I too hope for that, Ayase-san." Maki gave her own minute smile in return. "So? The last one?" She watched Honoka impatiently, throwing the brunette a glare for taking his sweet ime before introducing himself, something that seemed to just bounce off the top of his head. "Ehem!"

"Ah- yeah, right… ahahaha" Umi raised a brow at their leaders peculiar conduct. It wasn't like him to space out, but something was off. As Eli was presenting herself, he kept his gaze to some far-off direction. It was almost as if he were waiting. But for what?

"Honoka? Is something the matter?" Eli, finding Umi's immediate perturbation contagious, approached the pair of males.

"Eli, don't stay far from Maki! Grab her NOW!" Honoka instructed in a rushed, yet hushed tone, feeling his heart hammering against his chest. "Umi, gather our things and stick with Eli." He said, stomping out the fire until it was but a clump of hot dust. The dark sky, lit up by the full moon, which normally, would be quite the alluring, mesmerizing sight, only fueled the baker's restlessness.

Eli held Maki's hand tightly, unsure if only keeping an eye on the red-head would suffice in this situation. "Now what, Honoka?" She asked, her anxiety growing steadily by the second.

"Stay quiet and follow my lead. Stay as close to one another as possible and keep the princess in the middle."

Maki couldn't keep up with their thought processes. All their actions put her in an utter state of confusion and turmoil. Honoka just kept glancing in a certain direction. It looked like Sir Sonoda had picked up on the circumstance and knew what was goin on, and Eli, Eli was in the process of brooding over the subject and figuring things out. 'Ah.' Maki thought. It seemed Eli got it.

"Honoka, I'll be in the rear then. The girls will walk in the middle." His masculine accomplice giving him the affirmative.

"Be careful." He gave Umi a worried look that warmed the latter's heart. He may have been a mere attendant, but that never deterred his Lord from caring. He considered even servants his friends.

"I will. I'll be close by, don't fret." The other lad did not look convinced. As if to persuade his friend out of distress, the bluenette attempted to joke, "We're barely five feet apart. Can you not stand being apart from me? Are you actually in love with me? Ahahaha. What could possibly go wro-" As if fate wasn't cruel enough, topaz orbs widened in shock and the gruesome demeanor he wore expressed all the pain as the blade of a custom-made dagger slid out of his chest.

Honoka felt unshed tears threatening to break out of his steel-cold eyes as they bore through the perpetrator, watching his close companion fall limply to the side.

"Found you~" Apple-green, no, olive spheres, smirked at them from atop a mound. "I'll be taking her back, nya. The renegade." She was obviously referring to the Nishikino heir, violet quivering in fear.

It pained him to do so, but Honoka knew he'd have to set aside his emotions toward what just transpired in front of him and keep in mind the task assigned to him. Still, it did not keep him from freezing in place, mind numb and not knowing what to do.

"No can do, little kitten." Eli felt a tug at her conscience to cover for her still shocked friend. She knew that there was no way the ginger could function normally under this abrupt change of pace. Taking the lead, she took hold of the quivering hand of her much loved master. "This one here…" She gestured to the shaking red, "Is ours for keeps so… Bertomoligio!" A high pitched whistle, followed shortly by an ear-shattering screech, had everyone down on their knees, all but the summoner.

"Honoka, carry Umi! She instructed, hoisting the other female onto the giant beast, not heeding the screams that the small frame emitted. "Fast, Berto can only keep that cat for so long!"

Snapping out of his shock-induced stupor, Honoka picked up his beloved confidant, gently lifting him up into his arms, feeling the intense reassurance that his pal would be alright, the heaving of his bleeding chest was a sign of that, as the to-be Knight boarded the dragon with Eli, the creature doing its best to keep the danger away as they made their escape.

"Tch." The attacker's silhouette faded into the eve as the four rose higher and higher up, knowing that this was the extent of his capability to battle a dragon… as of the moment.

The breeze was cool, fresh. Small puffs of condensed water flittered through the sky, pushed by the caress of the wind, flowing down an airy stream. Bertmoligio's wings flapped, their sound quite calming on this intense night.

Honoka kept Umi close to him, not letting him go for a moment. It was as if he'd disappear at the lift of the finger. Honoka felt that the touch of a mortal was the only way to tie down a wavering soul.

"H-honoka…?" A dry murmur, filled with pain, void of life. Umi tried lifting his head to meet his best friend's eyes.

"Umi, I'm right here. I'll be right by you. Please conserve what little energy you have." Honoka hushed the hurt man. Also, he couldn't find enough words to say. Something was lodged deep in his throat, it was the only thing keeping the sobs at bay.

"You silly child, I'll be just fine. I feel dandy, in fact!" The bluenette's strained laughter, followed by a series of coughs, belied his sugar-coated words. "Didn't I tell you? You need not fr…et…" He felt his eyelids grow heavier by the second.

"Umi, whatever it is, the one thing I entreat thee not to commit is that you permit your eyes to close." Honoka felt a drop slip past his smooth exterior. He squeezed the limp form of one of his loved ones. "I won't forgive you." The smile that graced Umi's lips as his eyes continued to shut, made Honoka panic all the more. "Umi!" He shook the aforementioned. "I command you not to fall asleep just yet."

"Honoka… I think I feel my strength… slowly… but surely-" The Knight had managed to open his eyelids just enough to see his master's face. "-fading. Please… Don't… cr…y."

"How can I not?"

"Umi!" Eli's voice entered the fray, "hold on just a bit longer. I beg of you. We're almost the-" Sonoda Umi didn't get to hear the end of that phrase. He wished he did, yet it did not change the fact that he did not. Why? For His world had already turned black.

* * *

" _Umi-chan, you better wake up soon. I'll leave you behind!" Ash gray fluttered before his sight._

Kotori?

" _Bye-bye! If you don't come back soon, we'll never be together!"_

I don't want that, my greatest wish, second only to Honoka's well being is for you to…

 _The form ran away, disappearing into mist._

Kotori? Kotori?

 _Umi was waving at air, striking blindly, flailing to find something, anything._

" _ **Umi**_ _."_

" _Honoka?" A background of pure white, a silhouette slowly being painted, like an abstract turning clear, showing a figure he was most acquainted with._

"… _ **WHY…?"**_

What?

" _You always… always leave me behind."_

No, I've never- I swore to be by your side!

" _You became a Knight before me, you even entered school first, in fact."_

NO, NO!

" _After officially being Knighted, you always went on jobs, never helping, never playing with me. Do you hate me that much?"_

No, I don't, never-!

" _I'll never forgive you for leaving me." Blood flowed in the stead of tears; fresh blood dripping down snow white cheeks._ _ **"NEVER!"**_

* * *

 **"HONOKA!** " Breaking out in cold sweat was the Knight Sonoda, gasping for air, grasping at his shirt and strands of hair, his skin flushed and burning hotter than the flames of hell itself.

"Shhh… it was only a dream, it's alright. Everything will be fine." A squeaky voice resounded through the candle lit room. Mossy brick, quite old, yet neat and tidy, the room had but a window at the end if only to be used to see the outside world. The sun was up- whether it was traveling up or south-bound though, Umi had absolutely no clue- though it did not help to brighten the room in the slightest. There was a distinct lack of clouds, yet a cool gust of wind managed to find its way into the shack. "Have you calmed down?"

Umi turned to his side. A young sandy-blonde maiden carried a basin of clean fresh water with a rag and began to approach the confused individual.

Alerting himself, Umi struggled to get up, dropping back abruptly as he cradled his hands near his chest, the bandages wrapping it showing a significant stain.

"Oh! You shouldn't do that!" The maiden rushed to the man's side. "Your wounds will reopen again! And after I took all that time to close them, Nozomi-san, where are you when I need you?" Even though she said that, the girl made quick work of the bandages, cleaning the wound and replacing the bloody wraps with fresh ones, doing all this in an amazingly, if impossibly, gentle manner.

"Ummm…" The blue-haired soldier found it uncomfortable, being dealt with by a stranger, yet he found himself at the mercy of his beaten body, unable to make the slightest twitch. Also, the lack of familiar personnel made him quite wary of his surroundings. What if this were a kidnapping?

"You should know better than to get up right away after what just transpired." A cool, yet slightly angered voice rang in Umi's ears, causing him to turn to see Eli leaning against the doorframe. Relief filled him in an instant. "We were worried, you know."

"Eli!" Immediately he cringed, the knight feeling the burn in his chest after the abrupt movement. "Where- where are we?" He groaned, almost feeling a tear in his upper body.

"Can you worry about that later?" Eli sighed, pushing herself off the wall and walking towards the pair. "Weren't you just told to rest?" She helped Umi back into a lying position, being extra careful as to not trigger any mishap.

"Actually no." Umi replied matter-a-factly, settling into the soft covers. "To both questions."

"Don't get smart with me, mister. I'll smack you upside the head." Umi raised a well-sculpted brow in challenge as if to say, 'try me, you know you can't.' "I don't care, at least it won't affect your chest." Eli smirked in contrast to the scowl sent her way.

"Ummm… should I leave?" The squeaky voice called out, drawing the attention of the two bodyguards. "I could always come back, though I would have liked to give the instructions for him first." The sandy-blonde began to pick up her materials, preparing to leave if need be.

"Oh, no. It's not like that. More like I'd prefer it if you'd stay." The Royal Guard motioned for her to come nearer as she turned to Umi. "Umi, this is Koizumi Hanayo. She owns this place, she is actually an apothecary. Thankfully we found her despite this town being near invisible to the rest of the world." Eli smiled as the mentioned girl stepped forward and took a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Sonoda. Although I was hoping we could've met under more… pleasant circumstances." She tried to give a little laugh, feeling unexpectedly nervous.

"Ah, I am sorry to have troubled you." Umi sat up, slowly this time, having learnt his lesson from previous experiences- namely those that had happened mere moments before. "Thank you for everything. Sonoda Umi, Knight of the Kingdom of Suono." He bowed as best as he could, or tried to at least.

"No, it was no trouble at all." Hanayo smiled cheerily, hand outstretched for a shake. Umi took hold of it, his own lips twitching upwards. "Although…" Hanayo seemed to be a bit worried. She turned her gaze to the still ajar door, the eyes of the two Knights trailing after hers.

"Am I disturbing something?"

"Honoka!" Eli ran to give the brunette a hug. "Where have you been?" She looked down as the aforementioned held up a paper bag containing bread and other groceries. "Oh."

"Yeah, I figured a little shopping couldn't hurt." He laughed scratching his head as he looked to his best friend currently sitting on the mattress. "Hey soldier."

"Hi."

"You doing any better?" Worry was obviously underlying that composed façade as he hurriedly strode to the bluenette's side, offering him a one-armed hug. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry." Umi buried his face in the crook of his master's neck, trying not to mind the warmth and the drops falling on his arm. He just let the other male pull him in tighter.

"-So, so scared. I thought I was gonna lose you for a second there."

"And I thought you'd jump him or strangle him once you saw him up." The retort fell on deaf ears as the princess walked in, dressed in some gaudy attire, probably one of her royal dresses.

"I mean I thought about it." So the deaf ears apparently were not so deaf. "But then I thought about how Umi was already hurt and I don't want to add on to that so… yeah. This is good enough." Honoka released Umi from the tight hold he had on him, erasing any traces of sorrow. "I'm just glad that nothing too serious happened." He grinned at his friend, squeezing a toned bicep.

"Nothing to serious, hmm?" This earned Maki a glare from one and a quiet chuckle from the other.

"Trust me princess, we've been through worse." The baker stared at her blankly. "And where have you been anyway?" He asked, remembering the lack of royalty in the area since the moment he awoke.

"Nowhere special."

"Hmm…" Honoka put his hands behind his head and started walking towards the door. He stopped right in front of Maki, confusing her with his actions, staring the said princess down, giving her a once-over. "I'll be right back, okay bud?" He spoke to Umi, who gave him the affirmative as he talked with Eli about other important things as Hanayo joined them, giving instructions on how Umi should go through his treatment as of the moment.

"And where are you going?" The red-head asked the free spirit.

"I'm being considerate towards you by doing what my gut tells me. And what are you wearing?" He laughed- an annoyingly fake laugh, rotating on the ball of his foot to face the Nishikino heir. It agitated the girl as it seemed he was baiting her, reeling her in to follow him to god-knows-where he was planning to venture out to.

"Clothes, duh? And what are you talking about, being considerate-?" The luring was working if that indeed was his plan because the girl had just taken a step towards him.

"Yeah and those clothes will surely bring no attention to you _at all_ , your highness; with us trying to be discreet and all, they're the perfect attire!" He taunted her with his very heavily applied sarcasm. "I mean, no one will ever spot us given your attire."

"What are you implying?" She crossed her arms over her well-endowed bosom. "That I'm some kind of target mark for the enemies who are after us?"

"Oh? Did you just read my mind? Didn't take you for a wizard there, lady." Honoka's back was turned to the girl, rendering her disabled to see what kind of expression he wore. His shockingly uncharacteristic disrespect- the princess found it uncharacteristic because for the short time she knew him; while he would tease, it stayed within the bounds of playfulness, and his tone and language showed reverence almost at all times.

"So you're saying that what happened was because of my clothes?" She was beginning to fume, all the more from the lack of response. "It's not like I have any other clothes to wear! These are all I've got!" Clearly the red-head had taken it as an insult. These clothes were from her beloved father. Everyone praised her for how she looked in them. How dare he slander these beautiful cloths- the only memento she had. "What do you-"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What?! Well I don't exactly have a choice with attire, your honor! Don't be so judgmental." She felt rage continue past its boiling point. "You know, a little bit more and it'd look like you were pinning the blame on me for the attacks." They were already out of the house, they had passed the backdoor, entering a field of daisies, out of the hearing of town's folk. They were walking to a small pitched tent, a fire burning in front.

"Well maybe, Umi would've been fine if we hadn't saved you at all!" Honoka did a quick whip-around, pointing a finger at the heiress' face. "-And Hey, You haven't been exactly grateful for that! Or have you forgotten, if it hadn't been for us you'd-" Maki felt pain at the accusation, her temper dropping significantly.

"-What…"

"I'm just handing out the facts and giving you tips on safety." Honoka did not dare to look the girl in the eye. "And one of those is laying low, specifically, with your choice of clothing." He felt his eyes sting and burn. Tearing his gaze away, he knew he was more afraid of hurting the girl with his words now. He knew how he got at times, and it wasn't pretty. Yet he couldn't find it in him to stop his verbal assault.

"And you couldn't have said it any better?!" The temperature inside her rose again. What did she even do to deserve this quarrel? She had just been her usual self today and suddenly she found herself in the middle of… this, not exactly their usual interactive banter.

"Well sorry if I lack tact. I didn't grow up as some prissy little doll, playing dress up all the time, having fun with daddy and mommy, always happy. I live alone. _**Independently.**_ Unlike certain people…"

"That's not how I-"

"Oh yeah? Getting everything served on a silver platter not enough? How 'bout being fed with a golden spoon?" Honoka reached the tent first, forcefully opening the zipper, accidentally tearing it as he groaned in frustration. "See what you made me do?!"

"Me? What the heck?! You even blame me for this? Do you even know anything about me? What is your problem?"

"YOU are my problem. I regret accepting Kotori's job, because if I _hadn't,_ Umi would be perfectly fine! My **family** would have been safe if it weren't for little. Bratty. Princesses from CANZONE!" A resounding slap echoed as the world was being painted in warm-color hues, and for the second time since this little escapade, Honoka found the sting to be more unbearable, that reddening cheek to be more painful than any wound. And he died for the first time, seeing flowing tears.

"You know NOTHING. You think I grew up happy? Everything offered to me? NO they were all _forced_ on me, you jerk. I don't have any daddy to have fun with. He died, if you haven't heard. My mother is probably being raped by that bastard because I'm out here playing the villain to some wannabe hero's story!" Maki felt a surge of hiccups follow, but continued on her rant. "If you didn't want me here, you could've told me! I, for one, don't want to be with you either!" Her sobs and whimpering seemed to grow louder. "And here I thought you were a nice person who could help. I just wasn't to save my family and people too. Though if I can't even help protect one person-" She turned on her heel to run back into the house. She didn't want to see the man's face right now, preferably never.

"Wait!" A strong grip held her back, preventing her from moving an inch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Honoka was breathless, panting as the girl struggled against him.

"You didn't? Seems to me like you felt every word." She tugged at her arms. "Let me… go!"

"No! Not until you forgive me!" He pulled her to his chest where she began hitting him hard against it.

"Let go! You hate me!"

"I said no!" Honoka just held tight, his face being hit, slapped, scratched. He didn't care anymore, realizing his grave mistake and misconduct. "Listen, I let my feelings get the better of me and took it out on you."

"That's great, now let go of me!" Maki screamed, tears still pouring. "Please… please! Just… please…" Her sobbing and screams fell weak as she gradually lost all that energy. "I don't want this…"

Honoka drew her closer, encasing her in all his warmth. "I'm sorry." His voice was suddenly softer than any feather pillow you could find in the kingdom, threaded with a hint of frustration- though it seemed, it was anger at his own being. "I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean it. Listen to me."

"Mmm…" The hands that had been bruising and hurting him, grasped at his white shirt, staining it with hot tears. Maki stopped her fight and rested, feeling a great deal of exhaustion. She conceded.

"Everything that happened… it just occurred to quickly for my liking- I mean, Umi got taken down, and I wasn't even able to fight back. What I'm trying to say is…I just don't want to attract anymore danger, okay?!" He sighed, taking in the sweet scent of soft locks in his embrace, blushing a bit as he felt odd sensations course through his veins. "Not for Umi, Eli… for my other friends and loved ones… not for you, okay?"

"Okay."

His eyes widened in realization. "Oh, and it's not like I'm blaming you, don't get the wrong ideas now."

Maki giggled, looking up into the taller person's eyes as she smiled, tear-stained cheeks glowing in the sinking sun. "Not blaming me, like you already hadn't done it."

Honoka felt his heart stop. He already knew, but being reminded of her beauty did not help him from getting his breath stolen each and every time. Her eyes were practically in slits, as she grinned cutely at him. The beating of his chest was no longer from anger, he presumed. The butterflies in his stomach from a different kind of nervousness. The heavy weight on his chest was no longer from the worry about Umi's accident. And this slight pain, twinge, tug at his heart's strings… that almost unnatural, magical pain, hurting, but not all the same. What- this feeling was-

"So friends?" A voice he had come to need, dragged him out of his reverie.

He smiled. Maybe, if he found out what this feeling was, "friends", would become a stepping stone in life and he knew that he wanted some kind of future that contained the lovely tsundere. Maybe, just maybe, they could be- "Friends." He laughed, letting the princess go for a second to rummage around in the tent, what he was planning to do all along.

Maki whined at the loss of warmth. She decided to kill time while waiting for her guardian as he searched for something inside the dark cloth-shelter. She found all the dirt on the hems of her dress amazingly intriguing. How long had they been horsing around outside?

"I'm back." Maki looked up to see Honoka carrying neatly folded clothes in one hand, and in the other, a pair of boots. "They are actuall some of my extras… this is why I wanted you to follow me out. Didn't expect it to turn out like that though… ahahaha." He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly, handing the wear over to the stunned princess.

"You were gonna lend me clothes? You didn't have to do that. We could just go buy my own-"

"Well, yeah, but… aren't those a tad too uncomfortable? With all our traveling, you might your current choice of wardrobe constraining." He laughed, Maki did too. "Also, it's hard to get clothes in this town. Your choices might be limited and I'm unsure of the strength and quality out here. We could get some in the next town over. For now, just get out of those slightly… uneasy clothing."

"That is the understatement of the century." Maki said, referring to the dresses she frequently wore. Their eyes locked once more. They smiled warmly at one another. "Well I should probably get changed. Will these fit?"

"Oh, yeah you should change… and Umm… well, they're mine. They might be a little lose, but they'll fit you just fine, I suppose." Honoka nodded toward the tent, as Maki got the gesture and got in to change. Walking to the house seemed to be a pain, so the fastest method would be this. Something crucial came up.

"Honoka. You broke the zipper." Maki looked up at him.

"Shit." Honoka scratched his hear. "Well, I'll… Umm…"

"Maybe I should just do it in the house after all." Just when she said that, the lights flickered off, enveloping the place in darkness. "So much for that."

"Well, umm… no one is around… I swear I won't peek so… Maybe I should just hold the flap up and close?" Honoka offered, feeling a familiar heat creeping up his cheeks.

It was quiet as the girl considered the proposal. "Promise to turn around…" Maki also blushed. She had no other choice though.

"Ummm…"

"Promise!"

"Yes! Cross my heart and hope to… not die!" Honoka grabbed the flap, turned around, his hands behind him keeping the tent guarded and closed. The rustling of silk and the grunts coming from inside, a few groans of frustration as well seemed to serve as fuel for the brunette's imagination. "Did I ever tell you I'd always wanted clothes like this?" No response, Maki raised a brow, suspicious of her watcher.

"No looking!"

"I'm not!"

The princess finally emerged from the tent, her boots a bit loose, but easy to move around in. The polo was a bit loose, but in a nicely comforting manner. What surprised her though, was the nice snug fitting of the pants. The boy had a nice waist, she guessed, and equally shapely buns. She shook her head at her inappropriate thoughts.

"Thanks."

"Are they okay?" Honoka twiddled his thumbs, a bit worried.

"They're great." Maki smiled playing with the shirt. "I think I can get by with this." Honoka's sigh of relief reached the red-head's ears.

"Thank goodness." He then remembered something else. "How about dinner and some rest?" He turned to the fire, and a pot to its side, sitting nicely. "I actually prepared soup beforehand, thinking I'd be camping out here."

"Don't mind if I do." The heiress did a playful curtsy as both laughed, like the whole fight never happened. Forgive and forget was a wonderful phrase. Maki liked it.

* * *

All throughout dinner they talked and talked, Honoka lay out sleeping mats beside the campfire so they could recuperate from all this tension happening, under the twinkle of the night sky, sprinkled with stars. The conversations just went on and on, and on, and on… 'til the two fell asleep beside each other.

Needless to say, the next morning, Honoka felt a great wave of déjà vu wash over him as another slap echoed in the early morning. Maki had, somehow found herself…again… in the arms of Kousaka Honoka, Eli had run out to help, giving the two a few teasing remarks as they strongly denied the claims.

Once Umi had been instructed to stay for recovery- of course albeit her protests, the leftover trio, thanking Hanayo for her services, paying her and starting on another journey to the next little village, Romeo and Juliet walked side by side, growing more and more familiar with one another. Their conversation fell on the topic of if it was alright to leave Umi. Sure they trusted the apothecary, and they knew she would undoubtedly care for him while he was recovering. The only thing they questioned was her promise to 'deliver Sir Sonoda to you as soon as he has healed completely. Nozomi will be back soon anyway.'.

They did not know who this Nozomi person was, or how her presence would speed up recovery, or how they would find the travellers and deliver their friend, but… they took the sandy-blonde's word for it.

"So what are your hobbies?" The crimson princess inquired of her Knight in not-so-shining armor, changing topics as they walked the trail.

"I like taking walks." Honoka replied honestly.

"Pffftt… what?"

"It's true though?" He smiled as the girl laughed at the absurd and unorthodox reply.

"That's not a hobby." She pointed out.

"That's what you say. I say it all depends on the person. And for me, walking is a hobby." He grinned as he was able to bring forth another string of giggles from Maki.

"Okay, okay… fine… then what else do you like?" She wiped a tear from her eye.

Without missing a beat, Honoka's grin grew larger, replying with, "I like your face all the time, but I especially love it every time you smile for me." He spoke flirtatiously, winking at the now cherry-red girl.

"Well… I-" She stuttered a string of incoherent phrases before whispering. "I love your attitude." She looked away, walking faster to catch up with Eli who walked a few paces before them, leading the trek.

Despite his hot face, and disoriented thinking, he heard Eli question the girl is she was okay, and why her face was so red. A few light teasings followed as he heard the girl whine.

Their journey was just beginning, but still he wished it would just go on. On and on if it meant he'd be together with this quirky, frustratingly interesting goddess, a person he was sure would place a great impact on his life.

"Hey slowpoke! Faster! Even turtles could walk faster than you!" He looked to see two tongues sticking out at him, as he laughed, determination settling on his face.

"Well, pray that turtles can't catch and tickle you cause here… I… COME!" He sprinted toward the ladies who screamed running faster as the three splashed across a small brook, falling over each other, frolicking, getting wet. "Got you!" Honoka worked his fingers over the two giggling figures, the shallow water sprinkling all around.

"Kyaa! Stop! Ahahaha-"

"Maki?" A voice froze their movements. The three turned to the source.

"Nico?!"

 **To be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Man am I dying! I actually had a block halfway through. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading btw… Ciao! Gonna eat my lunch! Burgers!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	3. Chapter 2point5 Short thingy

**A/N: Helooo people! I apologize. To tell you the truth, this was only supposed to be some poll-ish, survey-ish thing( you know those troll chaps that are just Author's Notes about update info or End info?), but…. I felt so guilty! So I inserted a little side chapter to keep your knives at bay. But before you read the insert chap, please help me out.. I've got a lot of writer's block. Didn't know minecraft had that update… okay sorry 'bout that. So… here is one of my concerns, please tell me if you want Nico and Nozomi to be Male/Female. I think I might have put Nozomi as female, but that can be arranged, also… I do want to see her as a male… I think it would be hot… but I'm cool with girl too since she IS a witch. Wow I just realized that. Well help me out so I can finish up the 3** **rd** **chap… hihihi… really, thanks! So without further ado… Enjoy!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

 **Chapter 2.5: Author's salvation XD From angry readers**

The gentle breeze rustled through the trees, multiple clouds scattered across the sky and a lone figure lay down in a particularly shady place under the great oak tree on top of the hill looking over a small village, Piano.

The valley between the hill where a certain boy lay and another slope-y area was calm, quiet and well protected from any outside forces that threatened to break the peace.

Honoka lay on cool grass that was soft to the touch, one hand reaching to thread slender fingers and grasp at blades of grass, blue orbs mesmerized as he let each leaf ride the course of the wind and reach for the heavens.

He sighed in perfect contentment. He had a wonderful meal from Eli's earlier catch, he felt safe as no attackers had appeared in quite a while, and the location only added to the soothing effect on his tensed nerves. It was perfect.

It was _too_ perfect.

In fact, the perfectness of the situation put heavy weights on his eyelids as the ginger realized that sleep would soon consume him. He didn't mind in the slightest. Romeo chose to succumb to the claws of tempting slumber as he drifted off to the land of dreams.

"Honoka." Said boy jumped from his spot, wiping away at the drool that may or may not have been present.

"Yes…? Umi?" He looked with pleasant surprise, blinking once, twice, as if to ensure that this was not some fantasy. "W-when did you get back?"

Smack.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Honoka whined, rubbing at the sore spot on his head.

Umi remained confusingly silent, just continuing on in a stare game with Honoka. From the corner of the brunette's eye, he thought he caught a glimpse of purple, or the slightest point of a hat of some magic user. He paid no heed to it as he was still trapped in an eye-lock with his best friend.

"Really now, Umi. What is up with y-" He felt a tickle in his nose as he was reaching out for the blue-haired knight. "Yo-achoo!" And his friend was promptly blown away by the wind.

"?!"

"Ahahaha…" The baker opened his eyes to the sight of a beautifully setting sun… which wasn't exactly what he needed right now. He turned to the source of tinkling bells of laughter, shooting a stern gaze which melter like the snow in the spring.

For it was by a princess grin that the fighter felt disarmed. "You have a bit of drool right… over… here!" The heiress dabbed a cloth to his mouth with the hand that wasn't holding a feather from an enchanted bird of sorts. She giggled as she stated her observation. "You have a very sensitive nose." She bopped it with a finger and placed her hand on the grass just beside Honoka's.

"Thank you." He told her begrudgingly, albeit with the slightest blush. "You are a naughty young princess." He threw back.

"I'm honored." She bowed her head playfully, and Honoka realized that she was sitting on her legs at quite close to him and he eyed the hand that wiped away his… mouth water. (XD)

The ginger kept staring at the whiteness of the skin, not noticing the rough of his own hands coming into contact with it, slowly bringing them up to his mouth and touching it as gently as possible with pink lips before laying it on his cheek.

Maki turned as red as her hair as fingers intertwined with her own and held them close to a warm face that looked to earnest to be true.

" _I will protect you. Always."_

" _Thank you, my prince."_

 **A/N: I don't know what happened…. That felt so… stupid and built up to nothing at all… weird… anyway… please tell me if Nico and Nozomi should be Male/Female… thanks for reading and… Ciao! Oh and also if you want this scene to be mentioned/remembered by the characters in the story!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, Yes… You are ready to kill me, but first things first, I recommend watching this with "Mou Hitori Ja nai yo" in mind. Or do what I did while writing a certain scene (You'll know when you reach it)- I put it on reply on my phone while taking in the meaning of the lyrics. I finally listened to it fully! Why didn't I earlier?! Honoka-Love!**

 **Anyway… I really wanted to make it a goal to post this because, consider it my bday gift to myself!**

 **Also! Before the poll, I already wrote Nico and NOzo as females, and the votes coincide with my thoughts so luckily I didn't need to change my start. Whew…**

 **Damn, it ain't so sweet, this bday as the rumors say. Well I just revealed my age… Okay. Now I will explain… this was supposed to be out LAST month. Like early march, but suddenly I became too stressed. An issue came up in school which I was majorly involved in. And then to go along, a home issue rose too, targeting my insecurities and let's just say I've broken down more times than I can remember within a week. I'm just so stressed so I'm happy that I got a good GPA and got a gold award. Yes! (*Ehem 97%*Ehem)**

 **Now, I'll reply to chap2 Reviews since I haven't been able to. I should've made the extra chap better. Anyway… HonoEli? HonoUmi? Goddamn I got caught up in them the past two weeks and was on a spree rereading fics and doujins. Also anything with Honoka genderbent and in suits. It makes me sad I couldn't make the anniversary of Final Live, but still, I'll celebrate it in my kokoro!**

 **Da6Deter: I've taken into consideration your HonoEli hihihihi… I'm hooked to them right now so I guess no NozoEli here for now.**

 **TheNightStriker: Don't worry about the ships… hihihi… HonoMaki is somewhat predetermined after all ;)**

 **FieryKataX310: I'm really happy for your suggestions and review and criticism! Please enjoy!**

 **HonoMaki22 and Oddo60: I'm flattered thank you.**

 **TO everyone who participated in the poll: I appreciate your response and help… thank you also for some suggestions!**

 **Please enjoy this… I'm running on 3 hours sleep… let's say I've been awake for about 40 hours… and had rehearsals and running around all day. I'm tired. Please enjoy the sloppy excuse of an update.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

"Nico?!" Nishikino Maki gaped at the petite figure standing on the bank, water splashing onto leather boots as ruby eyes scrutinized her and her companions carefully. "What are you doing here?"

Eli chuckled as she saw Honoka out of the corner of her eye, flailing as he tripped and fell into the water, soaked. The pair then turned to see the newcomer, pitch black hair, blood-red eyes, in deep contrast with the white robe and blue insignia on her left chest pocket, a small leather bag slung across strong shoulders.

"I could be asking you the same thing. What in the world is going on? Aren't you supposed to be in Canzone? The hell are you doing out here? Who are these people?" The blackette looked as surprised as the rest of them. "It doesn't look like you were kidnapped or anything so I'm pretty calm, but I got my guard up just in case." She flashed her sheathed sword to prove her point.

"Umm… who is this?" Eli asked the Princess who was getting out of the water and wringing the ends of her soaked shirt. The person did not look that suspicious, if anything, the person looked a tinge of noble. Clothes were worn quite neatly, but nothing too fancy as to be a politician. A knight, maybe.

"Well you see," Maki grunted as she flopped ungracefully on the ground, removing the shoes she had been wearing as they were uncomfortably squishy. "It may or may not be bad for you that she is here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I could turn you over to Canzone's guards or somethin', or I could help you out. Depends on how the Princess here wants me to act… so yeah." 'Nico' replied for the heiress.

"And why would you do that?" Eli was skeptical. "How can you just turn us in? There are three- or maybe two if you count out her majesty, of us and one of you. What if we resist?"

A blur was all she saw before a knife was found near Eli's throat. "Because, blondie…" Nico whispered dangerously in Eli's ear, not that the female Knight was threatened. She was quite indifferent.

"Because?" And in a second, the blonde escaped the hold and was standing safely behind the other girl. The blackette could not help but look impressed, returning the weapon to its designated hiding spot in her cloak.

"Cause she's my personal Knight. And well, we may or may not have been betrothed." Maki rolled her eyes to the side, treating the subject as something quite trivial.

"Wait, what?" Honoka was baffled. At Maki's glare, he immediately raised his hands in defense to show he didn't mean anything by it. "Ookaaayyy… I'm cool with whatever." He began to crawl out of the water and took off his polo, leaving him in only a sleeveless white shirt. Something the redhead said prior to this caught his attention, and he turned back to her as he took off his footwear as well. "You said 'have been', was your engagement called off or something?" He looked to the two curiously.

"Uh, yeah. Something like that." Nico replied for the both of them, since the heiress was obviously preoccupied with staring at the male who was currently trying to dry off with a towel he got from his pack. Something did pique the blackette's interest though. The few bindings on the man's chest, they were visible through the near-transparent shirt. Had he been hurt there before?

"Hmmm…" Honoka hummed in acknowledgement. It neither showed interest, yet confusingly neither did it show dismissal of the subject, almost as if it was being pushed back to be remembered at a later time.

"How rare." Their blonde companion commented as Honoka nodded in agreement. The two Canzoneans turned to Eli, puzzled.

"Right?" The brunette had set his clothes on a warm rock in hopes to get it a bit drier before they had to get a move on.

"Rare? Why would you say that?" Maki turned her gaze to the now changed brunette. He held a hand out objectively, as if trying to draw out his point.

"Because… well… you know… Royalty plus public standing, plus moral views, plus gender barrier?" Tact was not the baker's specialty, it was obvious. Painfully so, Eli trying to keep a giggle at bay at the… very… vague, yet not exactly, inference. The wording was quite plain, the point obvious, but nevertheless, amusing.

"Are you saying it's wrong for me to 'somewhat' be gay?" Maki looked offended, or maybe she was just non-racist, who knew? Honoka, once more, tried to extinguish the dangerous flames of annoyance.

"No, NO! Princess, listen here. Public images, and you're royalty. Think about it. It's really unusual for your family not to care about such things."

"Actually, I think it'd be more unusual if the king cared about her highness, _at all._ " Nico quipped, the two from a different land sharing questioning looks, but suddenly had a stroke of understanding and decided to stay quiet. "I guess you get it. How helpful. Don't need to explain anymore." The small-but-terrible bodyguard grunted, then turned around, walking into the bushes behind her.

"Ummm…"

"Follow me." The command was firm, leaving the two spies with no choice but to trust their new acquaintance. Maki seemed calm, also she seemed to have no problems doing as the other had said, so why should they? Hopefully, no betrayal or surprises would happen come night fall. Honoka would much, much prefer that.

Gathering all their belongings and packing them up, the three followed their new companion into the ominous looking forest that they had planned on not trekking, but otherwise had no say in this matter.

The bushes and trees grew thicker and thicker the farther down the path they were. Less light penetrated through the tall barriers of oxygen-producers, and the occasional howl of wind would send jolts down on even Eli's spine. She found herself clinging to the hem of Honoka's shirt, unnerved. A blush settled onto her pale cheeks as she felt her smaller hand clasped tightly in familiar, comforting warmth. A squeeze of reassurance, and Eli felt better, opting to keep on grasping at the source of her current feelings of security.

The walk stretched for what anyone could assume, hours (not exactly, maybe)and doubt was beginning to crawl into some hearts. They had yet to reach their destination, and the sun taunted them as it steadily descended into the horizon.

One would wonder why the raven-haired girl had yet to admit to being lost. She even seemed to know her way around this unmarked labyrinth of trees.

"Nico, are we there, wherever " _there"_ is," The princess whispered that last part under bated, anxious breath. "-yet?" She too was afraid. They might as well have walked a solid two or three hours. Where exactly 'were' they headed?

"Don't freak, people. We're close. A bit too close." Nico abruptly stopped. "Yes, far too close. Whew! Almost missed it." Honoka, Eli and Maki all raised their brows in wonder at the amazing skill of knowing where she was that Nico displayed. For all they knew, it could be some random forest area. She backed up a few steps, the rest copying her movements as she knelt down and brushed away some leaves and dirt. "Ah… good." They heard a sigh of relief.

The unmistakable sound of a click of a lock was heard throughout the area they were in. Creaking hinges, small cringes, the sound was eerie.

"So, you guys got a torch or whatever? Matches?" Nico turned to look up at them inquisitively. Once more their new companion presented them with a question that they'd much like to reply with one of their own, like say, "Why", and "Why?", oh! And also, "WHY?!".

"Why?" Honoka actually asked.

Nico looked at him incredulously, as if it were the most obvious thing. It wasn't. "Pfft, duh." She scoffed, rolling her ruby orbs in exasperation. "How are we supposed to get through this tunnel without some kind of light? Think people!" Eli already had a hand in her pack (She regretted having to release the baker's hand), presenting their guide with an unlit torch stick and some flint-and-steel. "Efficient and conservative. Nice."

The blonde knight smiled as she saw Honoka waiting for her with a hand held out for her to take which she gladly did. Her fear of the dark was a secret only her closest friends knew and she was happy for the concern, especially if it came from her master.

Once the light source had been prepared, they ventured into the narrow ways of the hidden passage. No man- woman, uttered a word for fear of not having enough air to breath due to it being a bit (lot) tighter than they had thought. Only the clicking of boots echoed the narrow, barely high walls of the tunnel.

"Hang in there, nearly out." True to her word, the last bits of afternoon sun tickled the nose of a very sweaty Honoka, a few vines obscuring their view of the outside. "We're here." Gentle sunset breezes greeted them as they stepped out for the first time into natural light since their "following". What they saw left them with jaws dropped and eyes wide open, gasping in awe at the beauty and serenity. "Welcome to my Home."

It all started with the long, stretching vineyards, an apple orchard, a quiet little brook running between the two. A cute little bridge crossing it, going into a smooth stone pathway that lead to oakwood double doors, a warm-looking brick hut, complete with a porch, a swing and a chimney. Quite homey. The window shutters had hearts cut out, white and pink curtains visible through the open space. Not to mention the area was engulfed in pleasant, gentle breezes despite looking so secluded by the thick layers of wooded area surrounding it.

"This is, well… wow… I mean, damn." Honoka whistled, trying to take it all in, while finding the appropriate words to describe the all-too-picturesque scenery. While the view was certainly something, there was still some nagging feelings trying to reach out to Honoka that he felt compelled to ask "-but why did you take us here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to arrest you and torture you to death." Nico rolled her eyes sarcastically, briskly walking towards the entrance of the semi-large abode. "It's getting late and I still have the duty of protecting the princess, " Nico spared a glance at Honoka. "despite what may or may not have occurred."

"What? What's with the look? Oh come on! I was just curious!" The ginger tried to justify his earlier actions, promptly being ignored by the rest of the small party. "Fine, be that way! Let's see you ignore me if I stay out here!" With that, he sat by one of the rocks near the brook, watching the hypnotizing ripples in the water as he reached a finger to dip, instantly reveling in the cool sensation, hand following into the wet comfort.

"Honoka," Eli called, standing by the door. "Come on, we still need to assign the rooms. It's such a rare chance to find a safe place to stay, we can get enough rest here. Don't be stubborn." She crossed her arms over her chest when her charge showed no signs of doing as she said. "Hey now."

"Do you think Umi will be able to rejoin us?"

Eli blinked at the unexpected question. A day had passed and still Honoka's thoughts were pointed to his best friend who was lying in a small cottage miles and miles from where they were. If she thought about the answer to the question, honestly, her answer would be that she had no clue. After all, they weren't too familiar with these parts and all they had done in travelling so far was following directions from other people. Kotori's map, this Nico person's lead, even the apothecary girl's guidance and instruction. They were just too… Apart.

"Tell me what you think, honestly." Fear laced his voice despite his attempts at hiding it. Honoka was too open as of now. "Tell me, about what the girl said of bringing Umi back to us, how he'll be fine… everything… how… will he-? Tell me, _please._ " The desperation behind those words made Eli want to sugarcoat her delivery, but they also demanded her truthful opinion, not holding anything back. She did so.

"I honestly have no idea, Sir. I- I… don't know what to think. I'd like to believe we weren't trusting strangers so blindly, walking after them with no prior knowledge but-"

"We have no choice but to place our faith in their hands, praying for betrayal not to come to pass?" The corners of the baker's lips tipped up ever so slightly to form a miniscule smile, Eli nodding in soft agreement, mirroring the uncertainty and expression.

"Yes."

"Well forgive me for being so untrustworthy." A voice scoffed, their black-haired companion still waiting by the doorway. Honoka's eyes twinkled in amusement, something that did not go unnoticed by their newest comrade(?). "W-what?"

"Hmm? Oh, not much, really. I just find you… quirky? And very much intriguing." Honoka grinned. "Not to mention beautiful." Nico blushed. She couldn't help it. She had been called many things. Cute, brave, smart, clever, a menace, pretty, number-one, all these things. Yet, never in her life had that one adjective been used to describe her.

"J-just-! Get in, Suonians! And not another word!" The petite girl huffed, entering her home. Leaving her shoes in a rack by the entrance, she spotted Maki looking at her, no smile, but obviously amused, an eyebrow up in a way that meant she wanted to say something. "As I said, _not. Another. word."_ The lady raised her hands in defense, walking to what seemed to be the living room, in her mind, devising whatever scheme she could to tease her childhood friend.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal."

The baker patted his stomach, unabashedly sprawling himself all over his seat. The satisfaction from the food was worthy to be written off in books and the very records of history. "That was so good~" He smiled contentedly, eyes closed to add emphasis to the statement.

"Of course it was good, It was cooked by Nico-nii after all." The small girl puffed out her chest in pride.

"Despite how she looks, Nico is quite the skilled chef. We could go on any adventure and she would be my guard and cook, she's also quite exceptional in the field of chores." Maki mirrored the previous woman's actions, looking quite proud herself.

"Oi,oi, why are you looking so smug, it wasn't you." Everyone shared a laugh, before Eli got up and began clearing away the dishes, Honoka following so that he could wash them, and Maki surprisingly grabbing a rag to clean the table with. She looked annoyed at Honoka's shocked look.

"What? It's not like I can't do anything, jerk."

The rest of the night went in an uneventful fashion, no more witty banters being thrown around as everyone just wanted to hastily turn in for the night, things all leaning against a corner of the living room and sleeping mats tucked under ready arms.

"Well then everyone, don't forget to put out the lamps once you've settled in and are ready to sleep. Remember my room is up the stairs, at the very end of the hall, Maki's is just a door to my right. Honoka and Eli will be staying in the room downstairs in the guest room. If you need anything just knock," Nico paused in her instructions, rubbing her small chin thoughtfully, "-Oh, and if you need help or get attacked, just yell, no neighbors are gonna be complainin' either way." The two foreigners sweat-dropped, laughing nervously.

"We'll try not to yell-"

"or wake you up with our racket while we take care of stuff. Can't say the same for the attackers though." The Knight and baker replied, not at all fazed, quite confident in their abilities.

"Alright, lastly." Nico pointed a slender finger right at their faces. "No funny business. If you try anything, and I mean anything- if it harms us, or if you decide to ambush us, know you ain't getting out alive. Got that?" It was not just a threat, nor was it a petty warning. It was a serious promise, a 'cross-my-heart-hope-to-die' kind of promise, and Nico never broke a promise. Despite these two saving her highness, there was still bad blood between the two Kingdoms. No one could ever guess what could and could not be. She, as they did too, could not trust unknown people completely. That much was evident.

"Rest assured, milady, We are completely chivalrous… I think…" Honoka tried to laugh it off, but the stern look the short Knight gave him was chilling to the bone. It made him rethink his approach on the matter. He sighed softly as he slowly got on one knee, head bowed low, one hand placed over his heart and the other tucked behind away behind him. Eli followed suit. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but- here goes…"

"The heck is going on?" Nico whispered harshly to Maki, not at all understanding the situation they were in.

"Beats me."

"Your highness, Princess Nishikino Maki of the Capulet household," The auburn-haired man began in a loud voice- yet not too loud to be a shout, it was a full tone of voice. "On my name, and on my family's honor, I swear to fulfill the task entrusted to me by the daughter of the Grand Duke Minami, to guard and safe-keep her majesty, notwithstanding the troubles that may occur; I will deliver to the best of my abilities. This I pledge to the flag of the land of Sound, the gloriously reigning Suono."

"As do I, Knight Ayase Eli, render all my services, to stand beside and support my master's quest, I relinquish my power over self for service to you and any and all of whom may follow your leading. My allegiance be with you and your men." At this both travellers unsheathed their swords at their sides, offering it before Maki's eyes, not once raising their heads.

"And if this vow be broken, we pray for a thousand swords to befall us, to strike the perjurer for falsely witnessing unto thee an oath most sacred to the land. This we swear on the heart of a sacred Knight." They finished in chorus, remaining in their crouching position, humbled by service to the royalty.

Maki felt touched, the sincerity portrayed by both striking a chord within her that she ne'er knew she had. Moving forward, well out of her shock-induced stupor, she gently smiled, feeling warmth blossom in her chest as she stopped mere inches away from the sharpness of the glistening blades. She reached out a hand to touch the offered sign of loyalty and with the same one touched the head of the one whose service was offered, doing this for both spies as they swore to her their adherence.

"Maki." Nico had this tone she was not unfamiliar with. It was hinted with an unrecognizable, unlabeled emotion that was too heavy on the heart. It was the same color of speech she had used when she left the Princess side, when she was secretly banished from the palace. It may well have been the voice of doubt. And yet, The crimson-haired heiress was willing to give these two strangers the benefit of that doubt. She gave Nico a glance that conveyed all she felt. "Maki," The voice held warning, guidance. The blackette felt relief wash over her for a quick while as she saw Maki's eyes shine with questioning, almost retracting her hand, but she frowned when the girl moved to grip two firm shoulders, heads still lowered.

'I am willing to entrust my life to them.' That was her single thought at that moment in time, the words of her heart. Her gaze spoke to Nico, disarming the escort due to its intensity and fervor. The knight knew she had lost the bout.

"I'll hold you responsible." She grumbled.

"I am ready for that." She replied, happy to have won the other over. Now, to continue what she had started. She squeezed both shoulders, having the two companions look up. Her hands going to her side, and one rising to meet her chest, the other to her side in an imaginary curtsy as she was wearing pants, she bowed once then met their gaze. "On the Capulet name, I Nishikino Maki, swear to uphold my end of any and all bargains made, and if I prove to dishonor thy pledges, I will forever remain a tattered noble. May this be known to all that I, Princess and Heiress to the Royal throne of Canzone, accept thy service and may you be rewarded with praise and honor for thy duty."

"…"

"Pfft, That-! I can't…" Honoka had begun to laugh, leading a chain reaction to the other two, Nico standing still in her spot, shaking her head, albeit smiling as well. "This was the most stifling conversation we've ever had! Hahaha, who knew the princess could actually speak so formally?" He laughed while the mentioned girl blushed shades of red.

"I-I just don't like sp-speaking like that. It feels funny! And what about you, huh?" She directed the absurdity to him.

"What? I speak formal from time to time." He grinned, having thought he had it in the bag.

"Though this _is_ the first time you've ever remembered the proper Knight's pledge." A certain blonde pointed out.

"Eli!"

Everyone shared a laugh at the ginger's expense, even the center of the joke as he could not retain the pout on his face, laughter of the three females easily prompting him to join in chorus. It was a pleasant feeling, to laugh and not think of any troubles. With that- and a few quick goodnights, they all headed each to their own room for night's requisite rest.

* * *

Maybe it wasn't so much the foreign feel of the silken sheets, or the difference in the air which he breathed, nor was it the unfamiliar calm nevertheless Honoka found himself lying in wake, had he fallen asleep and just got up? Or had he spent his whole night on the bed wide awake thinking of a certain blue-haired archer.

"Ugh…" He rolled around, blankets tangling around his limbs as if to constrain him as he continued his struggle. Feeling weakened and vulnerable, he stilled his movements, staring at the wood ceiling with dying interest. Coming to his senses, he elected to throw his legs over the side of the mattress, wary of any sounds he might make to stir his blonde roommate.

Honoka felt a chill run down his spine just as his hand found the doorknob. Their room's open window allowed the cool midnight breeze to blow through, the cold tickling him in the exposed places. He guessed bringing his favorite cloak along wouldn't hurt him and took it from the rack beside him, wearing at once to block out the following gusts of air.

With one particularly strong blow, he turned his attention to the grumbling bundle of gold on the other bed that was slowly turning into a ball of shivers and sneezes. He smiled fondly at the adorable sight that Eli rarely showcased. Not that she showcased it at all. He felt it was one of his privileges. Shrugging off his caution of waking her from earlier, he walked towards her, wincing every once in a while at each creak of the bedroom floor.

The baker stood towering over her, admiring her resting face awhile. There was one thing that irked him though, but he decided to push those thoughts to the back of his mind.

With that small smile still resting on his lips, Honoka took the ruffled up blankets and covered Eli properly, tucking her in comfortably enough that her fidgeting and any signs of being bothered by the cold were gone.

Not really thinking and moving on instinct, the young lad planted a kiss on the sleeping beauty before getting up and tiptoeing out of his quarters, down the noisy stairs and out into the starry night.

Honoka loved it. He loved the scenery in this place at night as much as he loved the daytime. This hidden treasure cove, lacking in all the artificial lights that served to conceal the beauty which Honoka could now gaze at freely, the rainbow-painted night sky, was beyond compare to any of the things in books or paintings.

Reasons such as this, the appreciation of nature were why the brunette accepted missions. To explore and discover.

Turning his awestruck gaze away from the sky, he went back to the spot by the brook which he had been sitting at earlier in the day when they had first arrived here.

The water flowed smoothly, little gurgling sounds and singing of night creatures becoming Honoka's nighttime sonata. He stared at the brook so intently, watching the ripples spread, a few leaves falling into the quiet water. Unwillingly, thoughts drifted to blue hair and golden eyes, one who's namesake coincided with water as well.

"Umi…" Honoka breathed in deeply opening his mouth as words began to flow out and memories flooded in. Memories of… him.

" _Mou, Shinaide… hitori de tojikomoru no wa… Kanashiku nara desho?Yonde hoshii na…"_

" _Mou, shinaide? Hitori ni narita garu no wa… kizutsukitakunai kimochi nanda ne"_

" _ **Douka… watashi o omoidashite yo to**_ _…Tsubuyaita yonaka no hoshi wa kirei…"_

Honoka felt a tear slip out of his eye at that last line. Its meaning was quite relatable right now. _"Please remember me," I murmured_ _  
_ _As the stars shined brightly through the night…_ Yes it spoke how he felt in volumes. He prayed his voice would not crack now, not when he needed it most.

 _"Nakitai toki mo aru yo issho ni ireba ii yo_ _  
_ _Kotoba ga mitsukaranai …_

 _ **issho naraba ii janai?**_ _"_

As he continued his little concert, each word piercing him deeper and deeper. It was as if the words were directed to himself rather than to anyone else. Bottling up all his hurt would tear him up inside, he knew… "- If my heart had wings, I'd want to send you an _I love you_ , huh?" Umi was just too far away. How funny that he had not known just how painful not having his dearest friend would be. He regretted the times they'd fight, that he'd tease, banter or even insult the blue-haired male. What if they never met again?

" _Dakara watashi o omoidashite yo ne_ _  
_ _Tameiki de yonaka no hoshi ga ochita"_

'Please remember me, okay?'

" _There'll be times you want to cry; We can be together then_ _  
_ _You may not be able to find any words, but as long as we're together, isn't that fine?_ _  
_ _Whenever you want to see me, we can be together_ _  
_ _You may not be able to find the right words, but as long as we're together, isn't that fine?"_

The tears continued to spill as the baker found himself crying out the rest of the words that perfectly coincided with Umi's comforting words. He remembered it, the exact moment. He had wandered and gotten lost when he was younger, when he was still on the brink of life and death, no family, no love. The only one who had been there for him at that time… where was he now?

" _ **Mou hitori janakute ii…"**_

' _You don't have to be alone anymore.'_ Honoka whispered the last line to himself.

"Mou hitori janakute ii…" His lamentations were cut short by warmth enveloping his slowly freezing heart. Two arms wrapped around his neck pulling him back into a consoling grip.

"That was beautiful… You were singing to Umi, weren't you?" Honoka felt his breath hitch, tears threatening to pour harder on his soaked cheeks. "It's okay." He felt that gentle kiss to the temple as he slowly began to relax. "What did it mean?" The blanket-clad figure asked as Honoka turned to have the kneeling girl in his lap.

"Ummm… i-it was-" Honoka tried to explain the words to the blonde. They weren't Eli's native language after all, she was a foreigner and he was well, native, but it had been a while since he had to use these words. "I…I…" He wanted to share it, he wanted to tell her, but somehow… he just couldn't.

Eli sensed this immediately as her hands went to the back of the boy's head, pulling him to her chest and holding him there tightly. "You don't need to tell me if it's too hard."

"Mm." Honoka's hands clutched at Eli's shirt like a lifeline as he tried to steady himself emotionally.

"You can cry… I'm the only one here. Don't hold back."

"I… I just, I'm s-sorry!" Honoka's pulled Eli impossibly closer as he began to sob uncontrollably once more. "I miss him!"

 _And into the night, there was sorrow._

* * *

The sun peaked through the window blinds, the smell of wood and fresh flowers floating about the early morning breeze which tickled the auburn-haired baker's nose. He sneezed, wiping the itching body part as his eyelids tried to open, those stinging heavy eye covers. The sound of the early birds chirping was pleasant to the ears, accompanied by a forest song and large flapping wings. Oh, and don't forget an occasional growl- and was that a roar he just heard?

"Eh?"

Honoka jumped up, suddenly all senses coming into focus as his alert levels went up. He tried to wrack his brain for an explanation to all the unusual things he had noticed. Large flapping wings, growling, a roar, the only thing that came to mind was a familiar pet of Eli- Eli… Eli… Eli's pet-

"Dragon… Eli!" Turning to the other bed, he saw the Lady Knight already dressed in appropriate wear, having jumped out of bed the second she heard the mighty noise of the mystical creature. Her sheathed sword, she had already borne on her side.

"I know, now wear some pants and let's go."

Just as the pair threw the door open, Honoka stopped abruptly.

"?"

"Thanks Eli." He said before lacing their fingers together to drag her out of the house. She didn't need to ask why. She already knew, squeezing the hand in response.

The pair ran down the stairs, haphazardly making their way through all the furniture obstacles hindering their speedy travel outdoors. The male of the two had even face-planted a time or two, throwing open the door once they reached the main corridor causing such a loud bang that shook the structure of the home.

As they looked up into the warmly-tinted sky, eyes searching, squinting even through the early morning rays for any sign of the fire-breathing creature of doom, Honoka felt a hand cling to his, giving it a nervous squeeze which he returned with as much confidence as he could muster, letting it fall down back to its owner as the feeling of buzzing came from his covered weapon.

True to their suspicions, a large indigo-colored dragon greeted them with its large fangs and horns, powerful wings providing gusts of wind that had the two struggling to keep their footing. Honoka flinched as another round of growls followed by that horrid shriek and roar from the beast filled their ears. It was lowering down to their spot! Closer and closer it got.

"Eli!" The woman immediately understood as the two circled around and tried to create an opportunity to strike the harmful animal. It seemed to be distracted by the sudden movements as the flapping grew wild. "I'm ready." Honoka, in position, it seemed, raised his unsheathed sword, anomalous engravings shown on the blade.

The dragon drew nigh.

"Anytime you're ready Honoka!" Eli yelled, preparing the countermeasures for whatever was about to take place. If she had seen how Honoka trained- which she had, she would need to be ready for whatever bizarre happening might occur at any moment and be able to respond accordingly.

The sacred sword began to emit a strong light, as the baker's body began to copy. Honoka opened his mouth, an unknown chant coming forth from his lips.

The dragon, shrieked, it had begun to gather magical energy, charging a blast aimed at the ginger.

"Honoka, now! Hurry!" Eli's voice seemed tense, worried. The said boy had yet to finish the incantation.

" _Prestarmi potere, O luce Sacra, Concedimi la forza, Essere la mia arma in tempi più bui!"_ A quick breath, " _ **Sentenza del sole!**_ " At the same time, the beam of light coming from the blade clashed against the dragon's magic, both negating the effects of the other.

"Damn it, one more time-" The ginger spoke the foreign text as quick as his lips could move.

"What the heck is this racket?! So early in the-" Nico had run out to investigate the early morning ruckus coming from her yard and the sight that greeted her was a battle royale of high volumed power between a human and a dragon- huh? Something told her that she knew this dragon... but what?

" _ **-Sentenza... del so-**_ "

AH! She realized soon. "Oh shoot- ! No, I mean _don't_ shoot!" Nico ran for the overpowered male, "Hey! _**Don't**_ shoot!"

"Huh?" The attention of the defending baker was now snatched from the fangs of the majestic danger, turning its focus to the now panicking guard.

The sudden lack of power at that moment told the beast above that this was its chance to eliminate its enemy, the charging grew faster until it was ready to release its wrath. A wrath which came to the attention of the trio on the forest floor.

"Crap-!" The three shut their eyes, waiting for the inevitable- which never came. Instead...

"Hallo~"

A single eye peaked carefully, Honoka scared out of his wits, thinking it was the end. What greeted him, surprisingly, was the sight of a lilac-haired maiden, dressed in black, a pointed hat adorning her head as she sat atop the dragon in an authoritative manner.

"H-hello...?" It was a cautious question, addressing the friend-or-foe personnel who just so happened to drop in one _fine_ morning.

As the beast slowly lowered itself to cleared ground (Which to Honoka and Eli, looked suspiciously prepared for a giant landing), Honoka could only continue to crane his neck, eyes adjusting to the sunlight eyeing the now-tame beast.

"Aww, don't be too scared of me, I'm just here for a special delivery. Ne, Nicocchi?" The lady said with a playful lilt in her tone. It gave off an air of familiarity and acquaintance.

"Shut up…" Said girl groaned into her palm, not liking the nickname in the slightest. "At least you found us, good thing Hanayo sent me that heads up about the princess travelling, It would've been hard to find this bunch otherwise,eh?" Nico continued the exchange of information with the dragon's rider, with the two extras standing in the side patiently, waiting to be regarded in filled in on whatever was going on.

"Sheltering them in your house, how kind~" The girl jumped off, landing with, oddly enough, no sound or evidence of strong impact. She had the grace of a refined princess- Honoka seemed to be viewing almost everyone as a noble; this thought quickly forgotten as the graceful woman threw herself onto the red-eyed midget, smothering her in a hug.

"Geh -Get away! Just finish whatever you came to do." The smallest one snapped.

"Ah, right." As if remembering for the first time her actual reason for coming, the girl looked to her familiar, speaking in a more audible voice, at least louder than "Here, Come on already, you can stand right? Or, maybe… you want me to carry you?" The teasing playfulness had returned.

"N-No!" A voice in which Honoka was most accustomed to, began to play over and over in his mind, as if the replay button on an ipod had been pressed- whatever an ipod was, Honoka thought.

Thoughts racing a thousand miles per second, body reacting over mind, the baker felt his own self-control leave him as he ran to that bashful, sorry grin with sheer abandon.

"U… U.. Umi!" He threw himself at his friend, clutching, clinging, grasping at silken clothes and strands of deep-sea painted hair. "Umi!"

"Honoka! Woah, careful there." With reflexes not dulled by the absence of practice, the bluenette swiftly caught his dear master in his recovering hold. "Go easy on me now, I'm healing, you know." He joked simply, a relieved look etched onto the seldom seen gentle features. It might have been a jest, but he felt a pang of worry as he felt his shirt slowly dampening. "I'm fine." He felt the need to voice it out.

"How, so fast?" Honoka thanked his lucky stars for it, it wasn't as if he were ungrateful for the immediate healing of fatal wounds, far from it, just that… it seemed too… unreal.

"Well…" Umi had trailed off, not exactly knowing how to answer, not even knowing how he got out of his predicament the way he did. He tried to see Honoka's face which the latter hid expertly as he released Umi, wiping away any evidence of sadness as he pulled away.

"Luckily, the blade did not hit anything too vital and he's fine." The lady informed Honoka.

"Huh?" Clearly not understanding, he searched her face for any sign of clarification to which she giggled. "Ummm…"

"Well, first off, my name is Toujou Nozomi. It's nice to finally meet you, Honoka-kun~" She reached out a hand in greeting.

"Ah, likewise, Toujou-sama." Honoka bowed out of respect, and partly habitually with how he usually greeted ladies he first met- excluding the Princess Maki. "Eh, wait how do you know my-"

"Tales of you don't lie, neither do they bring any justice to your charms. I'm pleased." She grinned. "And Nozomi is quite alright. Also, Umi sleep talks." This elicited a blush from said person. "Now,"

"Yes?"

"As to how your friend has magically recovered from the grip of death," She did a little spin. "Tadah! I'm actually a witch!"

"Huh?" Nothing seemed to click in place for the brunette, one particular ruby-eyed homemaker face-palming at the near-idiotic explanation of very significant, and much-needed information.

"You handled that horribly."

"Oh, sorry." A sheepish look spread across her face. "One more time, My name is Nozomi and I am a witch who cooperates with the Apothecary you had met, Koizumi Hanayo. Somehow, I was able to arrive on time from my month-long journey and my sandy-blonde partner requested for me to patch up this one, which was possible due to me being a fairly powerful witch." She pointed a thumb to Umi who nodded, although somewhat irked at how he was referred to.

"Okay, but how does that explain you finding us?" Eli looked at her suspiciously. The presence of the magic-user was quite questionable in her opinion.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Elichika-"

"What did you just call me?"

"I'm getting there. So like, I am tied to Yazawa Nico by fate-" She played out her story dramatically, something which Honoka enjoyed greatly.

"Oi, don't throw out other's full names without their permission-"

"And it just so happened that- If you stop interrupting me we might just get somewhere-" The previous two rolled their eyes. "-Hanayo and Nico crossed paths not too long before you had met. So our friend instructed her to take care of you guys so that I could deliver your brave Knight to you. The end!"

"Somehow, I still don't get it." The blonde sighed, shaking her head in defeat looking to her master who was in an equally confused state.

"In simple words, It's like Nozomi has some kind of tracking device on me, and because you were under my care, your friend could be delivered to you with ease." Nico supplied much more helpfully.

"Oh."

"Um, what's going on?" The slight rasp in her voice, and the adorable rubbing of her eyes gave away the fact that the crimson-haired heiress had just gotten up and was now wondering what she had missed. "Eh? Who is this?" She nodded towards the cloaked lady.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your majesty. I am Toujou Nozomi, one of the witches residing in your kingdom." She gave a curtsy which the princess returned in kind.

"Well doesn't everyone know their manners during important times." Nico muttered under her breath. "Anyway," She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "It's best we have breakfast and continue on whatever adventure you people have. I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate being cooped up in this shack for too long." Nico walked ahead of the group to her own home, without another word.

The rest could only smile and giggle in amusement at the roundabout way of showing she cared, displayed by the twin-tailed woman.

"Shall we then?"

* * *

After the peaceful breakfast that served as a calming spell on everyone after their exciting morning, the travelling group decided to prepare their equipment to get on the move once more.

Honoka had been by Umi's side the whole time, catching up on many things and just simply watching him, as if to confirm he was really there. And once he had, he'd hug the knight in overflowing joy. But now they needed to return to their original mission as the other male reminded Honoka. Guarding Maki.

They were to traverse the wide expanse of Canzone and reach the port of Fischio that would take them to another country, far from Suono and Canzone to seek refuge for a few days until Kotori deemed it safer to return. They were sure to run into trouble if they stayed on the same island.

Once their inventory had been checked and their supplies generously restocked by their two new friends, the group decided to get walking once more, Nozomi had to return to her duties as a healer-witch.

And now once again, the young princess had caught herself in quite the animated conversation with a certain ginger. It bemused her how expressive he could be, from facial expressions to excessive hand gestures. Although he seemed to be even more jovial, maybe due to the return of a particular bluenette, Sonoda Umi who was walking beside one Ayase Eli just a few steps behind.

Suddenly a thought passed through her mind, something that her conversation-partner had been putting off for quite some time. She direly needed to address the matter. With an awkward anxious, and slightly bated breath, she tried to prepare herself for whatever reaction of this embarrassing revelation.

"You know, you never really introduced yourself formally."

"Huh?" The statement caused everyone to halt in their tracks, pairs of eyes widening in realization. "Wait, but you do know my name, but-huh?" Honoka was still in the dark.

"Well, yes, I know your first name, but…"

"I see, now I remember." The blonde knight rubbed her temples. "We were doing introductions but when Honoka's turn came-" Eli left the words hanging as she gestured to Umi who was equally as confused.

"Oh."

And for a moment, silence reigned. Not one had an idea on how to break the newly materialized tension, the ice, as some would call it. Maki instantly regretted bringing up the topic, as did Eli for the reminder of what had been the cause of their stop-over at Nico's, and Umi for feeling that he was the said cause.

"Sorr-" The aforementioned had begun to state their regret, but were cut off promptly by a different sorry.

"Oh, I apologize."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to a certain ginger.

"But Honoka you did not do anything to warrant our-" Umi had wanted to correct his companion, but again was unable to finish the thought.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier." The shorter male spoke solemnly with a deep bow. "To undergo such a sacred oath, not presenting the label n which my honor rests, I am most ashamed." Honoka stood straight briefly, only to walk approach the princess and get down on one knee in front of her. His hand reached out in search of the redhead's, but his eyes faced the ground, head unwilling to look up.

"Umm…" Maki didn't know whether to feel flattered or utterly embarrassed at the situation she had been placed in.

"Princess Maki Nishikino-Capulet." Said a smooth voice, rounded and sincere.

"Y-yes?" Be it from surprise at the call of her title, or her nervousness, but unconsciously, Maki had tightened her hold on the gentleman's hand.

"My name is Kousaka Honoka," The young baker said, raising his head with a heart-stopping smile. "Your Knight in shining armor."

 **A/N: I sincereeeeelllyyyy apologize for the lack of HonoMaki. I love them, but right now I have been so into HonoUmi/HonoEli because... reasons... hahahaha... Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the sloppy chap. Also I won't rush HonoMaki romance... so... Yeah... but that's just me making excuses. Really I love you guys. Till next time!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Apologize for the delay! It was supposed to be out last month, but I got delayed due to two other stories. I really ask for your patience. I'll try my best to get another one out this month, but these 7-8,000 words are no kind to me** **Hope the quality is to your liking, everyone. Now quickly! I don't have much time!**

 **Reviews:**

 **To all the guest reviewers: Thank you so much for the encouraging words and wonderful encouragement. Here's the next chap!**

 **To FieryKataX310: I certainly don't mind you being late to the update, I'm just thankful you still follow it after my negligence….**

 **To TheSleeperInTime(Formerly, Da6Deter): You really are giving great support, thanks for the review… you're welcome too!**

 **To OuMiyuki: Thank you for the whole review. So many things I'd like to mention, but I'm just so happy for the feedback.**

 **To TheNightstriker: That's not very nice XD… I love Eli and Umi. But still, I need them for the angsttttt. Enjoy**

 **Why am I being so formal?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

 _ **Her heart raced with the smile that could disarm even the most stoic of knights.**_

 _ **Beauty Sans pareil. Thoughts like this were the only ones that raced through her mind at alarming speeds.**_

 _ **She could feel the warmth seeping into her skin from their joined hands.**_

 _ **The sincerity in those oceanic pools.**_

" _ **Princess Maki Nishikino-Capulet."**_

" _ **Y-Yes"**_

" _ **My name is Kousaka Honoka… Your Knight in Shining Armor."**_

* * *

She woke up with a jolt, the rickity-racketing of an unsteady land permitted panic to seep into her pores. However, as soon as it had come, it diminished as she felt the cool country breeze, the sound of wheels turning, and birds chirping, along with the warmth she felt from the cloth draped across her frame.

"Oh, you're awake." A gentle voice came from beside her. Nishikino Maki opened her eyes to take in her surroundings as they flitted about before finally resting on a head of blonde hair and a kind face. "Good morning, How was your rest, your highness?"

A yawn was released naturally, as the princess stretched her body to rid it of all the stiffness and kinks that came from staying in one position for far too long. It took her some time before she could answer. "Quite pleasant, thank you." She looked around inquisitively. "If I may, where are we, Eli?" From the corner of her eye, she could see Umi mounted on a horse just behind the vehicle, but at enough of a distance to not be able to hear their conversation unless they raised their voices a bit. Being the rear guard most likely, she deduced.

The Ayase blinked at the inquiry. "Oh, right. Um, as we discussed, we will be heading to the Port town Fischio to board a boat and get out of this land." Maki nodded, knowing there was more to it. "You remember we were walking late at night right? And Umi proposed we rest for a while, while the boys scouted around for some form of shelter."

"Yes, I think that's as far as my memories go." Maki knew that much, but was wondering as to how they had gotten on what seemed to be a horse-driven carriage.

"You fell asleep soon after, so once the other two had returned, we agreed upon turning in for the night and continuing on at daybreak."

Maki somewhat felt guilty for being the cause of the delay. It wasn't as if they were in a rush, however, the sooner they were away from this island, the safer, the better.

Eli noticed the princess' feelings, and smiled. "It wasn't your fault or anything. It's perfectly fine." She reassured. "Everyone was tired anyway. We needed the break as well."

"Mm." Maki hugged her knees to her chest, before realizing that her other question had yet to be answered. The one regarding their transportation as of the moment. "Eli, how did we get on this?" She pointed to the whole carriage.

"Oh. That." Eli scratched the back of her neck. "Around sunrise, some travelling salesmen passed by, probably thought we were dead bodies and tried to poke around out possessions." She recalled cheerfully.

"What?!" Then our stuff?"

"Nothing bad happened. Apparently, Honoka had snuck off to gather food even earlier and came back in the nick of time, stopping them by…" Eli trailed off, not exactly sure how to continue.

"By?" Maki was puzzled as to why Eli wouldn't finish the story.

"Well, let's just say they found a sword at their throats." Eli sweatdropped at the memory.

"What? That's going too far, no matter how you think about it!" The heiress was already formulating a plan to scold the ginger, but decided to at least be fair for a bit. "Why did he even do that?" At least she'd know if his side of things were justifiable or not.

"They tried to touch you."

"Huh? So what?" She was still perplexed at the volume of his actions.

"-In a not so pleasant manner." Eli picked up where she left off in her explanation.

The princess' only response was to blush, as she felt the heat encompassing her entire body. "O-oh." She made a mental note to remember to thank him later, though she might forget due to how hectic their travelling always was. "So is that how we got the carriage? Did he kick them off?" She returned to their previous topic.

Eli waved a hand in front of her face, laughing lightly. "No, not at all. Surprisingly, and I mean surprisingly, Honoka is an old friend of the troupe. They are his providers from time to time when he gets those danger-filled missions from Kotori-sama." Eli said the last bit with a tinge of anger. She didn't like the idea of a hurt Honoka after all.

"So that's how it is. Wait, that fool does these all the time?!" She suddenly felt both relieved and anxious; the former because the experience would certainly help in this situation, the latter because the thought of more trouble awaiting them did not sit well with her.

"More than I would have liked." Maki noticed the worry underlying the female Knight's tone, but also the hidden tenderness also present. "I wish he'd be just a tad more careful." She sighed out.

"You love your master quite lot, don't you?" Maki didn't understand the crumpling feeling slowly eating at her chest, but she did not mind it. She also half expected Eli to deny the statement, changing love to words like strongly care, or she had simply been tasked to do these things. She was wrong.

"I do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Honoka laughed along beside his friend as they both rode horses in front of the carriage. He tried to keep the atmosphere light as a way of making up for putting said friend's life in danger due to his panic so early in the morning. Still, he couldn't help but apologize for the twentieth time since they left.

"Really, Tsubasa. I am seriously sorry about what happened earlier." He scratched the back of his head shyly, then turned serious. "But why did you have to try and grope her highness?"

"Why did you have to almost decapitate me?" The boyish looking girl replied with a dry look.

"You know why." Honoka glared back.

"Oh!" Tsubasa snapped his fingers. "You like he-"

"Like hell I do!" The baker immediately thought about his words. "Ok, maybe I do. In a friendly way." He clarified.

"What other way do you think I meant?" the shorter one smirked, eliciting a blush from the male.

"You got me."

The two of them settled in a comfortable silence after that, their travel, peaceful.

-Until a scream came from the back of the carriage.

The two leaders shared a look, before turning to the vehicles drivers.

"Anju, Erena, what's wrong?" Tsubasa asked her mates as the former peeked through the cloths separating the back and front while Erena handled the reins. She looked sheepish, but relieved as she began to relay the situation.

"The princess just found one of our creatures and got surprised is all." She explained. They all sighed in relief.

"Geez, don't scare me like that, princess." Honoka had a hand over his heart that was now beating uncontrollably. "I'll go check on them just in case." He told his companion, who nodded in understanding, as the baker guided his steed to the back.

* * *

Maki stared at the peculiar little _animal_ \- if it was even one, cautiously as if sudden movement on her part would lead to her being attacked.

"E-E-E-Eliiii-s-san…. W-what… help- the thing…" The corners of her eyes were now brimming with tears as she seated herself fearfully as far as she could from the miniature beast that had somehow escaped its confinement, but was simply trying to sniff the passengers on board to check for signs of hostility.

"Oh, that's-"

"Ah, that. It's just a baby Dragon." Honoka interrupted, rounding around their ride. He observed the little creature before his eyes lit up. "Well, not totally, but they're one of my favorite types of creatures! It's a Wyvern! They only have two legs, unlike some dragons, and sometimes aren't associated with those greater monsters, but they have their own special attributes and are usually associated with water and ice. Isn't that _cool?"_

"You did not just make that joke." Eli deadpanned, ignored by her master.

"So… No need to worry?"

"What he said." Eli agreed in the end. She and Honoka shared this particular hobby of appreciating mystical creatures- dragons in particular, Honoka moreso than the blonde, however he had yet to find one he was attached to and could form a pact with, Eli's having hers since a very tender age.

"Wh-why would a baby look… look like that?!"

"Hey now, isn't that a bit rude? Can't you see its beauty? The Majestic wings that will only grow more and more powerful?" The brunette pouted, still fawning over the young beast.

"I can't!"

"Really? Maybe if you would open your eyes a bit and not close them in fear-"

"I've seen enough, thank you very much." The princess retorted sarcastically.

"You're welcome?"

"Honoka!"

As the duo went on with their bantering, the male's guardian Knights could only shake their head in amusement. Leave it to Honoka to help the princess forget all her worries.

Eli had sensed it since they began talking; The underlying hint of anxiousness in the younger girl's voice, as well as her subtle refusal to meet Eli's gaze more often than not. Umi, had noticed it simply from the way Maki carried herself, her aura a bit lacking from her usual confident self, also her posture was slightly slouched indicating nervousness and a side of fear, perhaps.

They were just glad that the two seemed to get along, and could only smile as they saw how happy Honoka was right now compared to how he was when he was left in his bakery living the life he cherished but also found rather boring.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Umi suddenly exclaimed as he noticed the coach slowing down significantly before coming to a stop. Honoka's horse had now been slowed down so that he could stay behind with his group, as they all wondered as to why they were being delayed.

Anju peeked out from the curtain separating them from the driver, looking at them all in worry, cold sweat running down her face. She lowered her voice to a whisper and Umi drew closer to hear the girl, catching her few fearful words. "- with the guards of Canzone."

Immediately, Eli and Honoka shared a communicative look, before Maki's head was shoved down gently by Eli and covered with a blanket.

Apparently, Tsubasa had gotten down from her horse as soon as she saw signs of what seemed to be a check point post. It was strange because in all her years of travel and trade, there hadn't ever been an outpost _here_. She had signaled for Erena and the rest to stay behind and approach her slower as she sorted things out and gleaned information, just in case this would be jeopardizing to their current agenda. It would at least buy them some time to make up an excuse if someone grew suspicious of them.

"What's going on?" Maki whispered, lifting the cloak just a bit, enough for her to find space to breathe while remaining hidden. "Not that I don't trust you, but why am I hiding all of a sudden?" She flinched as she felt a strange pinch on her elbow. Weird. Eli wasn't on that side as far as she could recall.

"Gua-" Honoka was not permitted to complete his explanation as an armored Knight came up to the back all of a sudden.

"You there! Who are you? What are your plans?" A tall brusque man approached them, two more, each a spear in hand pointed at Honoka following closely behind.

Before the baker could answer, his short-haired comrade stepped between them swiftly to intercede with the sudden company. "Like I told you, we are all travelers. We are residents coming from the city of Scambio in Canzone, and right now we're heading to the port town Fischio to exchange our goods." The troupe leader restated. "And I don't remember there being any checkpoints here before?"

"It was announced throughout the kingdom that her Highness, Princess Maki has been abducted by foreign spies from Suono." He spat out, but face remaining in a stiff manner. "You just so happen to act suspicious." He continued.

"What? I'll have you know we are the most honest citizens and marketers you'll ever meet. We haven't had a customer complaint in ages. And we certainly aren't shady people."

The man scrutinized the girl, searching for any wavering or sign of dishonesty. Finding none, he grunted before signaling his goons to approach the carriage. "Let us check the trunk." He demanded, more to Honoka than the actual owner of the vehicle, hand lying dangerously close to his sword, eyeing the ginger who seemed to be a bit too close to it to just be worrying about exchange goods.

"O-of course." The baker replied, palms sweating profusely. "J-just, have you checked the front? Wouldn't want you to miss anything." He realized that wasn't probably the best thing to say.

"Is there anything we are supposed to miss?" The guard looked at the three visible people in the back warily.

"No-no, of course not. Definitely not, sir."

"Well, then excuse me. Besides, I've already checked it. Your driver, her partner and some trade goods. We've even checked below your cart. This is the last place to check." The guard was getting impatient as he cocked his head to the direction of the side of the carriage, showing Anju and Erena who had their hands behind their heads as they were being searched and held in wait in the instance that they tried something funny.

"Oh." Honoka felt a bit guilty for leaving the two unguarded and in the hands of the enemy, but he couldn't do anything now. They must have noticed this because the taller of the two gave him a reassuring glance, reminding him that they could also protect themselves if ever a problem arose. He could only nod in return.

"Please move aside." The captain ordered Umi and Honoka, who were instructed by the lackeys to dismount from their horses to have a full body check.

Eli was requested to get out of their means of transportation so that there was no bother as they searched the whole vehicle.

Everyone could only throw secret glances at the bulging cloth lying a bit to the side; the only thing protecting their most confidential secret. They prayed that nothing would sabotage all their hard work now. They were two far along the mission to have anything happen.

They waited with bated breaths, breaths that hitched in their throat at a single announcement.

"Sir, this cloth is moving. It's as if a living creature… or _person_ could be here!"

Honoka swore his heart stopped, each person on the ground seized with various weapons held to their throats. More men? Surely they could fight them off with ease, but that would rouse too much chaos and further prove they were guilty. Also, if one of these men were to escape, their silent retreat would now be exposed. All they could do was stand motionless and hope for the best.

The group could only keep their eyes on the one subordinate who had boarded the vehicle and gone through all the caged creatures, finally clutched the blanket, holding it steadily before swiftly yanking it off the breathing figure.

"Aha-ah…?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong soldier?! Speak up! What did you find?" The commander immediately demanded a report, hoping they were right about the strange travellers who seemed to be passing at such an odd time of month.

"It's simply a Wyvern, sir." The man saluted, swearing the figure was much larger before he pulled the blanket.

"Oh! Him! Anju, the cage lock broke again." Tsubasa turned to her friend, all smiles. "Guess he escaped again. This little guy chews on those locks relentlessly, always giving us a hard time." She humoredly told the leader of the guards. "Ahahahaha…" Her companions sweat-dropped at the clearly false laughter.

The large man grunted, half out of disappointment and anger, and half out of a sense of dismissal. He signaled for the wooden bar of the toll gate to be raised to allow passage, giving a slight bow to the troupe, still watching them as a hawk would, eyeing for any dubious activity, but disregarded them as they slowly vanished from sight.

The ones who had been previously riding on horses decided to ride in the carriage, lest any more mishaps might occur, tying the horses all together and having them pull the carriage. Umi now sat with Anju and Erena, taking over the reigns as Honoka and Tsubasa rode in the back to talk with Eli about their charges mysterious disappearance, that is, until Honoka accidentally leaned against a yelping cushion.

"Hey! You're heavy!"

"Maki?!" Eli helped the girl out from under some cloths that they assumed were only there to act as cushion against the hard wooden carriage. "How did you-"

"It was Miss Anju." She explained, brushing off dust that had stuck to her clothes and hair, the female knight assisting her with that task.

"Anju?" Honoka wondered, looking for some exposition on that name.

"Yes, because she pinched me." The royal related to them, only rendering more confusion to them.

"How could she-" They wondered how it was even possible, the two people separated by a wall and could only reach each other through a curtain, which only allowed face to face interaction if Maki was standing beside a little curtained window that connected the two sides. It was far too high to be reached if they took into account her crouched position.

A few seconds of silence passed, before Tsubasa snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh! Now I remember. How could I forget about it?!" She groaned, scratching her head.

"What? Forget about what?"

Instead of a verbal reply, Tsubasa crawled towards Maki's position before moving aside the fabric. It revealed wood. Honoka was getting annoyed, not seeing where all of this was going.

"Could you just explain it clearly?!"

Tsubasa was still quiet as she reached to a random spot, knocking on it a bit, before pushing it, revealing a hole that could barely allow passage for one person.

"Anju probably alerted her majesty through this before they were asked to come out." The green-eyed girl finally addressed the question. On the other side of the tiny opening, a pair of trousers tucked into boots could be seen.

Honoka grinned, extending a hand to pinch the skin-tight clothing, earning a yelp and an aimless kick at his hand.

"Honoka!" All passengers felt the transport speed up a bit before going back to its normal pace, trying to recover their positions from the sudden jolt.

"What? How'd he know it was me?" The suspect whispered, baffled. "ESP?"

"Only you'd be idiotic enough to pull something this stupid while someone is driving!" Umi reprimanded, tone clearly angered.

"Ahahaha…" The only other male laughed sheepishly, earning a disapproving glare from his female guardian. "Sorry."

"Whatever."

"So back to our topic," Eli wanted to know what exactly happened; the information enough to paint a picture in her mind, but she just wanted a clearer explanation.

"Well, after I was hidden under the blanket, I guess around the time you were trying to explain, Anju and Erena had already been caught and ordered to clear the front. I assumed she wanted me to transfer, but I had to wait since there were guards looking through the front after she had closed the passage."

"So when did you do the switch?" Tsubasa asked curiously. It was such a lucky timing that none of them could comprehend it at first.

"That captain said he had the front searched already right? But his goons were actually still watching so I couldn't move till much later. Luckily you bought me enough time. And those men left for some reason, just as that guy pulled the blanket." She sighed in relief.

It must have been when more men came around to restrain them, was what Honoka thought. He then asked the last question they had in mind. "So the breathing thing…"

"Was me, but apparently, this little one had followed me in." She gestured to the now well behaved Wyvern sleeping against the princess, warranting surprise from the rest because of the little incident mere moments ago. "He's the perfect decoy." She smiled, stroking its scales.

"I take it you like him now? What a pleasant change of heart." Honoka grinned teasingly, dodging the swatting hands of the princess.

"Sh-shut up!" Maki had turned the same shade as her hair, frowning outwardly, but smiling softly on the inside. Maybe she had grown just a bit more comfortable with these things.

* * *

"Well, we sure have arrived, but… ugh." Tsubasa leaned back against the counter of the bar she and Honoka were seated at. "That little checkpoint development sure put us behind schedule."

Honoka took a sip from His glass, not liking the taste of the drink. He'd only had alcohol was, and certainly just wasn't his cup of tea. He had a high tolerance though, which Tsubasa always claimed to be such a waste. Pushing it away, he scanned the other patrons of the inn they had paid to lodge at. A few men trying their hand at wooing women, some tired looking workers, the usual people who'd still be out at past nine in the evening.

Just two hours ago they had arrived at the port town Fischio, but by that time, the last boat for their chosen place to escape to had finally left. They had no other choice but to stay and wait till morning, the first trip being around four or five in the morning.

Honoka and them would be heading off across the waters to the land of Parola, arriving through the town of Bacino. Meanwhile, Tsubasa's group would stay here, actually attending to their business that wasn't non-existent at all.

Tsubasa took another glass, before handing it to some random customer beside her, deciding against it. They had an early start tomorrow despite not travelling along, but they had work so hangovers weren't a favorable option for her at the moment.

"Thanks, Tsubasa." The girl in question hummed her puzzlement. "You saved me again." Honoka sounded sincere as he turned his attention from the sea of people, to look into the eyes of his friend.

Tsubasa laughed. "You sure are a charmer." She smiled, looking down into a glass of service water placed beside her. "If I didn't know any better, I would've already fallen for you." And she knew her own words weren't such a total impossibility.

"Please don't." The ginger said in an almost begging tone of voice.

"I know." The sandy blonde shrugged, getting up from her stool, more than ready to ditch the joint. Honoka followed suit until they reached the door where they would part ways to different quarters. Walking wordlessly, Tsubasa did a sudden turn-around, catching the baker off guard. "You've already told me before, after all." With a flying kiss, she left. "Night, Honks."

"Have a good night, Tsubasa."

* * *

Try as he might to not make even the slightest creak, of course someone would notice, that person being the only one he'd expect.

"Hey."

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" He reprimanded after a sigh at being found out. He made quick, quiet steps, making his way over to one of the four beds in the room. Seating himself on the edge, he began stroking through blonde strands.

"I was actually waiting for you." Eli replied, yawning immediately.

"Well, I'm here now. Get some rest. You know we have an early day tomorrow." Honoka stood up, but found his wrist caught between slender fingers.

"Good night. Sweet dreams."

"Yeah, you too. Sweet dreams." The ginger responded, planting a soft kiss on Eli's forehead that lulled her to sleep.

With that over and done with, Honoka approached his own bed next to Umi's, who was now sleeping… he hoped.

"What took you?" Again, he sighed. He didn't like how his friends couldn't sleep until he did and usually regretted coming home late since it meant they'd sleep less.

"Tsubasa."

"Hmmm…" Umi seemed to be thinking of something, but let it go. "Okay, good night."

Honoka was surprised. "You're not gonna get mad?"

"I'm tired. You are too. Sleep. Good night." Umi held out a fist, Honoka bumped his against them, ending the night rituals they usually went through before turning in. A kiss for Eli, a fist bump for Umi.

"Yeah." He started taking off his boots, and walked to the bathroom, if only to wash his face and change his clothes to something more suitable to sleep in than travel wear.

He didn't know what kind of compelling force existed that prompted him to do such, but he found himself drifting, not toward his own rest place, but to the last bed in the room next to his blonde Knight. Neither did he understand why he reached out to runa hand through those rosen strands, travelling to porcelain cheeks to brush his nails against them, running across to meet her nose in a gentle boop.

"Mm…" His actions halted, scared that he had awoken the sleeping maiden. "Mommy…" He felt his heart twinge a bit at that. And a little bit more at the subtle signs of tears forming at the corners of shut eyes. "Mom… no…"

"Shhh…" He caressed her face slowly. "It's okay." The troubled look immediately vanished, replaced by one of relaxation and deeper slumber. It worried him when her lips parted again, perhaps to call for the mother she wanted by her side. He was ready to comfort-

"Ho… noka. Hehe."

With a face painted red, he couldn't help but place a hand over the girl's, carefully entwining their fingers before bringing them up to his lips in a gentle kiss. Maybe this was just another ritual to add to his nighttime duties.

"Good night, my tsundere Princess. May you have sweet dreams till the morrow cometh."

* * *

"Honoka! Get up. It's almost time for us to leave." The baker jolted out of his slumber, immediately coming to his senses as he looked to the window, seeing the still dark outdoors and frowning at how early it was.

"Isn't it still around three?" He asked, the statement accompanied by a yawn as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"It's actually four, and everyone else has already gotten up. Even the princess." The blue-haired archer gestured to the well-kept and clearly empty bed on the opposite side of the boys' mattresses.

"Oh. Very well. I'll get up now." Honoka consented, stretching his body before standing up, following Umi to the comfort room to get changed into some travel clothes. "By the way, where's the princess?" He asked, curious as to why they were the only ones in their room since he awoke.

"Eli took her out for breakfast." Was the direct reply.

"Will they be alright? I mean, not that I don't trust Eli, after all, she is the best female Knight, the only one that is of the Royal Guard, but… they are…" The ginger fumbled with his words while Umi held out his shirt, helping him dress.

"They're still women?" Umi supplied with an unexpected grin. "I understand where you are going with this, master-"

"Honoka." Said man corrected.

"Honoka, but Eli seemed to have seen this coming." Umi laughed, gaining a puzzled look from his friend.

"Huh? What do you mean."

"Well…" Umi went to recalling his earlier conversation with his blonde partner.

* * *

" _If Honoka looks for us, tell him I am taking the Princess out for some early breakfast, and maybe a short walk just to wake ourselves up."_

" _But Eli-"_

" _We'll be fine. And I know Honoka will also worry." Eli crossed her arms, looking away to watch as the princess came out of the bath in a new change of clothing._

" _Of course he will. He cares for you two."_

" _I know… but He knows I can handle this." Eli sighed. "If ever he does doubt me later, just tell him '_ _ **Don't you trust me?'**_ _, and he'll understand." She instructed._

" _Eli, shall we?" The redhead beckoned, her hand steady on the door handle._

" _Of course." Eli replied to her, then turned to Umi. "Well then, please do take care on your part. I leave the young master to you."_

* * *

"She just told me to tell you…" Umi trailed off, unsure what exactly those words were supposed to mean to Honoka. Eli seemed to know, it was almost some secret code only the two knew.

"What? What did she say?"

" _Don't you trust me?"_

Honoka froze. Don't you trust me? Those words… before all this, before this whole mission had started, he asked those exact words… and they contained this special meaning for him. He threw his head back in laughter, and Umi shivered at how humorless it was.

"She sure knows how to hold a grudge." He exclaimed, wiping a stray tear from his eye, not exactly procured from his laughter. "Of course I trust her."

The archer could only shrug, putting aside his curiousity as they walked the halls to search for the two to head for their ship.

* * *

The boat ride had been more or less pleasant despite how early it was in the day, the sea breeze cooler than it was usually, it being early in the morning.

A certain baker leaned against the wooden railings of the massive ship they were boarding, only a few passengers travelling at this time of day, providing him with some much appreciated privacy and time to think. Quiet moments were ones he loved the most. It cleared his mind and gave him the space to breathe in all the hustle such missions brought.

"What are you doing, looking like some cool melancholic protagonist?"

"I _am_ a cool melancholic protagonist." He replied, not even turning to face the girl, these past few days were enough time for him to familiarize with the voice and who it belonged to. "I thought you went back to sleep in the rooms.

"Well someone was missing, and his guard was beginning to worry, but had to ensure all our supplies, so I offered to give that person some company." The redhead took a seat on a conveniently close carton, next to the male.

"Well, that someone must be very lucky to have a chance to spend time with such a beautiful princess." He would have enjoyed the moment more, if not for the pause in their conversation and the serious look on the princess' face.

"This is really happening. I'm actually running away. To a different land, a different country. Unknown. With nothing but a bag of clothes, no one I know." She sighed into her hands, covering her face.

"Hey, you have us?" Honoka tried to reassure, a hand on the girl's shoulder. She only looked up at him, before smiling, pushing herself up to her feet.

"You're right. I have you guys on my side. You'll always keep me safe right?" It was said with an edge of anxiousness that almost made Honoka frown. Maki didn't exactly want to fully rely on them and abuse their services, but she also needed some certainty in this know problematic time.

"Always."

She saw the sincerity in those cerulean pools, and shook her head, ridding herself of those negative thoughts. "Right."

She and the male shared a fistbump, before something piqued her interest, reminding her of previous engagements. Something that had been on her mind since yesterday.

"By the way, how are you and Miss Tsubasa acquainted?" It was a rephrased version of what she had actually wanted to say which was, 'What are you to each other.' They seemed overly friendly with one another, and most certainly close for two people who claimed to only have met every once in a while and only during journeys where they would coincidentally cross paths.

"Oh, that." Honoka wondered about the sudden change in topic, but pushed that to somewhere in his mind as he answered the question. "Tsubasa and I go way back." He paused, in thought before chuckling. "Well, not exactly, now that I think about it- or maybe, yes..."

"Make up your mind."

"Ahaha, anyway, we met on my very first mission. The first mission the grand duke's daughter ever pleaded of me."

"Kotori? Pleaded?" The princess just could not imagine her graceful friend doing such. "What was the request?"

"She asked me to look for a flower." Honoka' s face looked grim, something that told Maki it wasn't an ordinary errand to shop for decorations. "One that would save her mother's life."

Maki was solemn. She had no idea how to approach the subject now that it had taken a sudden plunge in the plot. The ex-trainee must have taken notice of it, because he quickly changed the atmosphere into something for more pleasant things.

"But that's a story for another time." He smiled at her, ready to give off their amazing tale of meeting. "Now for as to how I met that dork…"

* * *

 _ **Five years ago…**_

" _Eli would kill me… But I just couldn't let Kotori cry like that." The tiny boy argued with his conscience as he trudged up the hill, farther and_ _farther from his home town, Adagio._

 _It wouldn't have been such a worrisome feat if not for the fact that he was barely twelve years old, with no parents or any form of companion. His only guardian, a girl but a year older, and a male his age, both Knights in the making. Small, but terribly strict ones at that._

 _Despite all the downsides, and odds stacked against him, the sorrow in Kotori's eyes were enough convincing for him to actually push through. That sadness was like seeing a picture of himself and an unwanted past. Therefore, he needed to erase it._

 _Despite thinking all that, he did admit it was getting rather hard, and really late. His feet were tired and he could only venture so far on foot, also he packed too little food, not expecting this little journey to stretch on for this much time._

" _That was stupid." He labeled his own judgment. Even if it was out of a sense of justice and goodwill, regardless it was truly a foolish, unplanned course of action._

 _Honoka grunted as his face was planted firmly against the dirt, tripping due to the loss of power in his legs. He was at the last bits of his strength. If he had listened just a bit to the advice given to him, he may have lived to see another day-_

" _Is it really that fun, eating dirt?" A voice came from above him. Lifting his head up, he came face to face with a crouching sandy-blonde girl, around his age. "Does it taste nice, I wonder? I could probably make some cash off of it." –And yet she didn't exactly think like one._

" _Whaddya want, stingy face." He was too tired, that even his manners were all over the place._

" _Sti- Sure, I don't spend my money all that much, but it's called 'wise spending'! Dirt cheeks!" She hit him on the head, sending his face back into the ground. "You sure have a dirty mouth." She giggled as he turned a heated glare on her._

" _You did not just-"_

" _I did. What are you gonna do about it?"_

" _I'm gonna-"_

* * *

"Is the story gonna take any longer?" Maki interjected, growing impatient.

"Where'd your interest go?" Honoka laughed, crossing his arms over his chest as he gestured for the princess to scoot over so he could sit next to her. "To make the long story short, We had a little banter until her troupe mates and guardians discovered it. They're a travelling group of merchants."

"I can see where she gets her business talent from." Maki shook her head bemused.

"I agree, but anyway… they found me, fed me, and as fate smiled upon me, they actually had the flowers I needed. Expensive stuff, really, but Tsubasa nabbed one for me free, though I did pay her parents in the end." He smiled fondly at the memory. "After that, I'd get missions from time to time from Kotori, and we'd meet by chance, maybe twice or thrice a year, five times at most. But neither of us would forget." Honoka had this soft smile on his face, reminiscing. It sure was nice.

"Hmmm."

"We'd even do missions together…" He then looked at the Heiress inquisitively, making her puzzled and look at him in question as well. "But how come you don't know her? I mean Tsubasa is a Canzone Knight." He stated obviously. "Goes to prove not everyone in Canzone is bad, you too."

"What?!" She purposely ignored that last tidbit.

"Yep. Erena, Anju and Tsubasa comprise the special unit, A-rise. They're royal guards aren't they? SO how come you don't know?"

"I-I… Father never let me get out much." Maki confessed. "I'd have no idea at all about affairs outside my room, I'm sorry." She looked dejected and the baker could've kicked himself for being so insensitive.

"N-no, I'm sorry."

Awkward silence.

"I should go in now, check all my stuff before we arrive."

"Ah! Mm… you go… do that. I'll be here- waiting… yeah." With a nod, Maki went through the wooden door to return to their lodging.

"Damn it, I messed up." Honoka rana hand through his bangs, gripping the roots of those strands in frustration as he let it all out with a big exhale. "My bad."

"Oomph-! Sorry, sir. I guess I-I wasn't looking." A man in his mid-thirties apologized to the baker, bowing as he was lugging a peculiarly big sack, not quite dragging it, but carrying it all away despite how heavy it was.

"No, I don't mind. Do you need any help?" The ginger asked, offering his assistance. Strangely enough, the man grew tense, quickly declining and looking ready to get off just as the boat's horn rang, signaling that it was time to dock.

"N-No thank you, I'll be fine." He tipped his hat low, covering his face partially, something Honoka deemed suspicious as he frowned. He would have grabbed onto the man to interrogate him, but he got off as soon as the boards went down.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the man look to him once more before throwing a sinister smirk.

With the realization hitting him, Honoka threw the wooden door Maki had entered through earlier, almost ramming into Eli who screamed, "Maki's been taken!"

"Tch." Honoka growled, the trio now running after the trail of the suspect, down the boat and into the unfamiliar land they had stepped into. "We need her back."

* * *

Hours passed, the three in near tears due to their fruitless searching, the most guilty of them being Honoka.

"I shouldn't have let her out of my sight."

"No, I should've walked with her at all times." Eli interrupted, feeling at fault as well.

"There's no use to fight over whose fault it is. All we should focus on is getting her back." Umi was the head of their search now, seeing as he was the one left with any sense of calm, collectiveness despite their situation. "Now if only we had a single lead."

That was the problem. They needed one, but were yet to find a single available hint as to where Maki could have been, add that to the fact that they were first-timers in this place, and it was just adding salt to their wound.

A shuffle in Maki's bag caught their attention, followed by a few ripping sounds and aggressive growls. Eli took initiative and tore the little rucksack open, revealing the wyvern from Tsubasa's carriage.

A note was tied to its neck, one in the girl's scribbly, yet neat hand.

 _Take care of Riparo, and he'll take care of you. Raise him and love him. He'll grow into your shelter. That's my gift princess~ Enjoy ;)_

 _P.S. He's practically a dog, trust me._

 _~Ciao, Tsubasa._

"Hey, Riparo." The little dragon turned its head to blink at the desperate teens. "Take us to mommy."

* * *

Maki woke up, feeling pain course through her entire being. She could not, for the life of her, remember what had happened after the talk with Honoka. All she managed to recall was the strong touch of a blunt object to her back and the smell of gas before she blacked out.

Daring a peek to her surroundings, she made eye contact with a gruff man whose features she immediately recognized, grimacing as he came closer to her, squeezing her mouth shut. She could do nothing with the tight binding of shackles to her hands.

"Hello, princess. Miss me?"

"Rabbia, of course you would locate me first." Maki spat out the best she could, managing a glower at the subordinate.

"Why thank you, I'm honored to always have been the first to be entrusted by his majesty."

"Only because you were the only one willing to lick his feet for such cheap value." Maki said in her most condescending tone. "I bet if he'd ask you to eat his pig's filth, you'd gladly roll in it too." She smirked, beginning to be afraid of herself as she realized that evil did indeed run in her blood as much as she'd love to deny it. "After all, you're one of them as well."

"Shut up!" The force of the hit was made very explicit, the sound cracking throughout the stone-walled room. "You are his filth. And I'd gladly eat you up!" He cackled reaching a hand out to touch the girl, only to be kicked harshly in the stomach.

" _Don't touch me."_ The princess spoke darkly. " _You'll regret it."_ Her eyes turned a shade redder, and the man backed off, knowing better than to approach her as of the moment.

"Hah!" He decided to go for a different means of weakening her. Through hitting her where she was most vulnerable. The mind. "I see you living up to your image." Maki raised a brow, eyes returning to its usual tones. "Your _family_ image." And the colors flared again, hair flying in all directions.

"I am… I am not! I am not evil! I am not like _him!_ "

"Are you? After all," The man risked a step forward to stroke through her bangs. "You are the living manifestation of all that black power the King could ever want."

"I am _not!"_ Her temper flared, the ground shaking slightly. The man was beginning to fear for his life, but he just needed a bit more. Five minutes. If he could wait that much. " _I'll kill you."_ Unless it was too late.

The chains that restricted Maki were now coming undone, falling to her side and breaking into dust. Her steps were heavy, her eyes portraying an evident murder. Her aura burning as cold as ice, freezing the room, yet scalding any man who touched her.

" _You're done."_

And yet her heart contradicted her. Deep inside she knew. She knew he was right.

The man cowering before her would only be so petrified because of the truth, that she was the monster her Uncle had wished her to be. A quintessential being of evil. Therefore…

She had no right to be jealous. Yes, that was the summary of her feelings. How she wished Eli hadn't responded the way she did, how she gave Umi looks of displeasure that overrode her concern for him after protecting her, the reason she was pushed to ask Honoka questions and react the way she did.

She was simply envious. EXTREMELY envious.

Of Eli.

The one who the baker would give sweet words and gentle handling to, despite her strength to protect herself. Who would always receive his concerning looks and small kisses.

Of Miss Tsubasa.

The woman who shared a part of his life that only the two knew of. Their own secret relations.

Of the attention thrown at Umi.

The dearest most cared for companion of all.

Of her own loving friend, Kotori.

The one her Knight in shining armor would do anything for. Who would go far ends for, who would carry her home at night and listen to all her problems. He'd accept all her requests, spend the most of his time with her. Share the most pain together.

He'd lay down his life for her.

There was no room for Nishikino Maki in his heart.

These feelings fueled her inner monsters, turning her into this demon. She did not deserve his love. She did not earn his service and loyalty. She was not supposed to have a portion of his concern.

She did not deserve to be protected by him.

By Honoka.

" _I'm sorry_." She cried out, before everything shut down on her. She fell to her knees, prostrated before the man. Physically and emotionally drained.

"Finally, the drug worked." The man cried in relief. If it hadn't he was sure that the heiress would go through with her threat. That was enough to shave off a few years from his life span. "Time to take you back." He sighed, picking her up into his arms, but placing her onto a chair. "But before that… I need to make sure you don't thrash around any longer."

The glimmer of the Knife against the light made the look in his eyes all the more sinister.

"Losing a few drops of blood won't be enough to kill you, just to enfeeble her majesty to be manageable."

The weapon drew closer and closer to her chest, ready to slice through the shimmering skin.

"Bite, boy."

Rabbia screamed in agony, feeling as though his arm were about to be ripped right off, which was what was literally happening, the baby dragon sinking its fangs into his upper body appendage.

"Good boy, Riparo. Good boy." A figure walked towards the man. His eyes grew wide, seeing an all too familiar emblem glowing gold. Hair, copper brown, a holy, yet dark sparkle in orbs so blue, so clear.

"No… impossible… your kind-!" He tried to claw his way in escape to the exit, but an arrow landed dangerously close to his head.

The silhouette looked to the Canzone guard's prized victim. His aura emitting death itself, only growing more intensely at the sight. He whipped around, blade grazing the man's messy stubble.

"You dare touch her?" The gleam of eyes so cold it froze the man's entirety. He wanted to yell, to regurgitate, to just die. The ginger smiled, and his soul disappeared. "Don't worry. I'll take care of your body."

* * *

The next thing she knew, Maki was in a tight warmth, comforting and safe. She immediately knew where she was, and furiously writhed against his touch, wanting to go as far away as possible. It felt scalding, this kindness.

"Let go!"

"Never! Never again…" He forced her to gaze into his sky blues. "Never, ever again in my life will I let you go." He spoke so earnestly, it made her heart clench, wounding it more.

"Why…"

"I beg your pardon.

"Why? Why?! Why would you?! How could you?!" She screamed, now thrashing in his grip, praying to be anywhere but there. Anywhere but in their sympathetic and loving company. Anywhere was better than in his arms. And that was a lie.

"Why what?!" He yelled, finally releasing her, doing a stand-off against her in the middle of nowhere, the two guards could only get up from their spots and walk somewhere far to give the two some privacy.

"Why do I care?! Why do I fear for you so badly? Why do I need you safe?!"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

"I don't understand you!"

"Then try too!" She cried out, her arm moving against her will, meeting his cheek. She wanted so badly to take it back, to apologize. "Why do you keep protecting me?" Her dam broke, tears spilling freely from her eyes. "Why won't you leave me alone? You saw it, didn't you?!" All her strength left her for a good third time… her voice losing its defiance.

" _ **Why are you still by my side?"**_

"Why? That's a question far too elementary, my dear." Her ears were greeted with mirth, but incredible genuine profoundness. "WE have been sworn into subservience by our Knighthood. Our word is our honor." He grinned still having the audacity to act smug, despite the blood spilling from his lips. "No way in hell are we gonna break that."

Standing at his full height, he looked down at her. Their gazes locking.

" _ **And I'd die before I left your side."**_

 _ **Till death do us part, I shall love you with every fiber of my being.**_

 _ **Till death do us part…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! Ohmygodohmygod... I'm out of time… Please leave me a review and tell me how it was. Thank you as always... despite it sucking... Ciao!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


End file.
